Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal
by teddylonglong
Summary: Harry's strange dreams lead Severus and Harry to the Staircase to the Founders' Portal and to a four-year-old Tom Riddle. How will they change the future by preventing Tom from becoming the Dark Lord? Completely AU, partly OOC. SSLE.
1. It was only by chance

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong**

_A.N. Originally, I posted this story as a daily-page story; however, due to several readers' requests, I'm re-posting it now in form of a normal chaptered story, so that it will be easier to read for the people who haven't been following the story as daily story with mini chapters._

**

* * *

**

1 – It was only by chance

Eleven-year old Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat, holding his head in agony. '_Oh no, what a horrible dream, and the fifth in a row_,' he thought, horrified. He scrambled out of bed and silently left the dormitory, without even realising where he was heading. A short while later, he found himself sitting against a tree beside the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. It was still dark, but he could faintly see the sky getting lighter behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest, even if it was only in his imagination.

'_Thank God it's the weekend. I'm so tired, but I don't want to go to sleep again. What if I have another dream?_' he mused, when all of a sudden, a sharp voice penetrated his ears.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing here at this time of the night?"

Shivering unconsciously, Harry looked up straight into obsidian eyes that were observing him with a mixture of anger and concern. "I'm sorry, Professor; I had a nightmare and..." He slowly trailed off as realisation set in to whom he was talking.

"And your brain got lost in your dream?" Snape sneered. "How can you come out onto the grounds in the middle of the night at the end of September just in your pyjamas? I'm sure your relatives must have taught you to dress properly."

"They didn't teach me anything," Harry mumbled wearily as he stood up from the ground.

"Follow me."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a request, Harry realised as he followed the teacher into the dungeons and in what seemed to be the professor's office.

"Tell me about your dream," Snape said as he placed a steaming mug of tea in front of his student.

Harry hesitated. Why would he tell anyone, let alone the professor, who obviously hated him more than Muggles, about the worst nightmares he ever had in his life? "There were several," he spoke up undecidedly. "Five so far. They were different each night, but they always involve the same persons."

"Ah?" the Potions Master asked indifferently, pointing to the mug. "Drink, if you don't want to spend the weekend in Madam Pomfrey's care with a bad cold."

"There was a man with red eyes," Harry began, noticing that the teacher's look intensified.

"And?" Snape urged.

"There were always fights. He fought against me. At first he was an ugly creature, then he became a man and fought against me. Then, in the next dream, we met in some building and fought again, and then, he was there with many men in black clothes, and I saw you as well. He tortured you. That's all I think." He glanced unsurely at the professor, whose expression had changed to a mixture of fright and disbelief.

過去と未来との階段

"Potter..." Snape obviously tried to compose himself. "This is strange. Do you know what a Pensieve is?"

"No, sir," Harry replied anxiously.

Snape glanced at the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning, a time that the Headmaster normally used to read the Daily Prophet. "I'll Floo call the Headmaster. I'll be back in a minute. Stay here." With that he headed to the fireplace in his living room and called the Headmaster. "Albus, I need your Pensieve for a moment. Potter had strange dreams of the Dark Lord, which must have taken place in the past or are going to occur in the future."

"Sure my boy, just make sure to show me the memories later on," Dumbledore said gently, handing Snape the Pensieve.

"Think of the dream you had in the first night," Snape instructed Harry as he pointed his wand against the boy's temple.

Harry watched in amazement as the professor brought something silver from his own head into the Pensieve. After repeating the process five times, he felt absolutely exhausted and couldn't hide a yawn.

Apparently realising that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, Snape transfigured the chair into a sofa, motioning Harry to lie down. "Potter, go to sleep. I shall watch the memories and, if necessary, show them to the Headmaster. We'll speak about them later on."

"Okay, sir," Harry replied, yawning, too tired to remember his fears of another dream, and drifted off to sleep in the blink of an eye.

The Potions Master couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the memories. '_When did the Dark Lord fight against James Potter?_' he thought in surprise, before he came to watch how an older version of the Dark Lord, who looked differently than in his own memory emerged from a huge bucket on a cemetery. '_That must be the future_,' he realised in horror as he saw himself kneeling in front of the red eyed monster, before the Dark Lord cast a spell at himself, causing him to wriggle in pain. 'T_he Cruciatus curse_,' he thought, terrified.

Making sure that Harry was still fast asleep, Snape stepped into the fireplace with the Pensieve in his hand to share his findings with the nonetheless stunned Headmaster.

"Harry must be a Seer," Dumbledore breathed, "and the future looks horrible." He leaned back in his seat and offered Snape a lemon drop, before he thoughtfully unwrapped one for himself. "If Tom receives Harry's blood as we could see in the first memory, the child won't be safe with Petunia anymore. Severus, my boy, I need you to protect the boy. You must become his guardian."

"What?" Snape spluttered in surprise. "Albus, you know that I'll do anything for you, but you can't ask me to take the boy in. He is a Potter." He spat the last word.

過去と未来との階段

"I know my boy, I know," the Headmaster replied gently, sucking on his lemon drop. "Get to know the child, Severus; I'm sure he is very different from his father, and he is also Lily's son. Come to see me tonight. In the meantime, I'll think about what to do regarding his dreams."

Severus remembered right in time not to slam the door behind him as he left the Headmaster's office to return to his office through the corridors in order to cool down a bit before seeing the boy. '_Why does it have to be me and not his doting Head of House or anyone else? People would fawn over the child. But no, it has to be me_.'

それから

Harry jerked awake up by a door being slammed harshly. "I... I'm sorry, sir," he stammered as he hurriedly brought himself into a sitting position.

The professor sighed, taking his usual seat behind his desk. Bringing both index fingers towards his forehead, he fiercely rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to soothe the headache that had begun to pester him since his conversation with the Headmaster. "It's all right, Potter. I told you to sleep, while I went to speak with Professor Dumbledore," he pressed out, trying not to let his anger show.

"Did he... err... Does he know what is in my dreams, sir?" Harry queried in a hardly audible voice, anxiously averting his eyes to the floor.

"The Headmaster is well aware of the content of your dreams, just like I am," Snape replied curtly.

'_Something is off_,' Harry mused. '_He is speaking to me in a normal voice without any sneer or malice_.' He thoughtfully rubbed his eyes, before he hesitantly addressed the professor again. "Do these dreams have any importance, sir? Who is the man in my dreams? Is that Voldemort? Is there anything I can do to avoid this dreams?"

"Potter, did you have any dreams that showed you the future before?"

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment, before he replied, "No, sir; only during the last five nights; well, since I came to Hogwarts, actually. I had a strange dream during the first night here, but it wasn't as bad as the others, and I fell asleep right afterwards, so I don't remember exactly what it was about."

Severus slowly exhaled the air he had been holding during Harry's explanation. "The Headmaster believes that you might be a Seer. It could be possible that the strong wards surrounding Hogwarts have triggered this ability enough for you to begin to see dreams of the future."

"The future?" Harry interrupted the teacher, gasping.

"Yes, Potter, these events are obviously going to take place in the future as I assume you didn't already fight the battles of your dreams as a toddler?" Snape sneered, raising an eyebrow at the boy, who was fighting back the tears at the prospect of his own future as realisation set in.

過去と未来との階段

"Professor, is there anything I can do to avoid getting these dreams?" Harry threw the professor a pleading glance.

"Tonight I am going to have another conversation with the Headmaster concerning the matter. Potter, come to see me again tomorrow before breakfast. For tonight I shall give you a Dreamless sleep potion, which will make sure that you won't dream anything." He summoned a phial, and Harry watched in amazement as the small green object flew into the professor's outstretched hand. "You can take a small sip in case you want to nap during the day to catch up with sleep, and then you drink the rest before you go to bed tonight."

"All right, thank you, Professor," Harry said gratefully and blushed as he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was still in his pyjamas and didn't even have robe pockets.

"Potter, don't speak about the matter with anyone, not even with your friends," Snape said sharply, throwing the boy a stern glance.

"I won't, sir. Thank you so much for your help," Harry replied and slowly left the room. '_I can't believe it_,' he mused on his way back to Gryffindor. '_During the three weeks since I came to Hogwarts, he always behaved as if he hated me for some reason, and then, all of a sudden, he is the one who helps me with my dreams_.'

It was still early, and Harry realised in relief that his dorm mates were still fast asleep as he let himself sink onto his bed. Remembering the professor's words, he took a small sip of the potion, before he hid the phial in one of the drawers behind his bed. '_Thank God I met the professor this morning, and miraculously he didn't even take points from Gryffindor after catching me out on the grounds_,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep with a small smile playing on his lips.

Harry was pulled out of his fitful rest to someone shaking his shoulder. "Hmm?" he queried sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he recognized his red-haired friend hovering beside his bed. "Ron?"

"Get up, mate. Lunch is going to begin in ten minutes."

"Huh?"

"Yeah Harry, you've been asleep the whole morning," Neville threw in. "We were really worried, because we couldn't wake you up. You aren't ill now, are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, annoyed at his room mates' fussing. '_I haven't felt so refreshed and well for a week_,' he mused as he stumbled into the Great Hall right in time for lunch to start.

However, as soon as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table, his Head of House appeared out of the blue, throwing him a stern look. Harry felt his stomach churn at her expression. '_What did I do now?_' he thought frightfully.

過去と未来との階段

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you. Come to me as soon as you have finished eating."

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied, feeling his stomach grumble as he turned back to the table. "Dumbledore wants to see me," he explained on Ron's questioning look.

"All right; I'll wait for you in the common room. You remember we wanted to go and visit Hagrid, right?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that," Harry replied, wolfing down his meal, before he stood up and hurried to the Head table, noticing that the Headmaster had already left.

He silently walked beside his Head of House, anxious to meet the Headmaster, who so far hadn't called any of his classmates to his office, at least as far Harry knew. '_Well, it'll probably be about my dreams_,' he thought, recalling that Snape had spoken with the Dumbledore about the matter.

"Don't worry, Potter. Everything will be all right," McGonagall said in a surprisingly soft voice, gently patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, throwing the teacher a weak smile just when they arrived in front of the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Future's raisins," McGonagall told the gargoyle, and an instant later, Harry found himself behind the professor on a moving staircase that took them up to the office.

"Hello Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted him gently, motioning McGonagall and him to take a seat, before he offered him a lemon drop.

Harry took one of the sweets in surprise. '_I wouldn't have thought that an old man like Dumbledore ate drops_,' he thought, chuckling inwardly as he observed the wizard pop one into his mouth as well.

"Harry, Professor Snape showed me the memories of your dreams, and Professor McGonagall has watched them as well," Dumbledore began thoughtfully. "Since none of the scenes in your dreams happened in the past, we believe that you must be a Seer, able to see into the future. Of course it could merely be fantasy dreams; however, the persons appearing in the scenes really exist, and we are afraid that the happenings of your dreams are likely to occur in the future."

"I'm sorry, Harry," McGonagall said gently as Harry's face took on a terrified expression. "Please don't forget that you're not alone in this. We're all here to help you."

'_No, you won't be there_,' Harry thought in desperation, '_I was always alone with the bad people, in each of the dreams_.'

"Knowing what might be going to occur gives us a chance to try to prevent these things from actually happening," the teacher continued.

過去と未来との階段

"Harry," Dumbledore once more addressed the boy. "Considering the events we observed in your dreams, I'm afraid you won't be safe at your home anymore."

'_Safe from whom_?' Harry mused, '_From my uncle?_' He shrugged, causing the Headmaster to throw him a questioning look. "I've never felt really safe there, if you mean my relatives' house. For me, Hogwarts has already become my home," he mumbled, unaware of the pointed look McGonagall gave Dumbledore.

"Very well, my boy, then you won't mind if I appoint a different guardian for you. I considered the matter together with Professors Snape and McGonagall and decided to make Professor Snape your guardian," Dumbledore explained, carefully glancing at the boy.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Are you aware of the fact that the professor hates me, sir? I know he helped me this morning, but for some reason he has hated me since he first saw me."

McGonagall sighed, before she spoke in a soft voice. "Harry, Professor Snape doesn't hate you. However, he disliked you from the beginning, just because you look like the spitting image of your father. The two of them never got along during their time at Hogwarts. I am sure that he'll come around though as soon as he realises that you're not your father, especially since your mother has always been his best friend."

'_My mother Snape's best friend?_" Harry mused in surprise. "Um... Did Professor Snape agree to become my guardian, sir?"

"I trust that Professor Snape will be able to keep you safe," Dumbledore replied, ignoring Harry's question completely.

"Professor Snape will probably call you sometime to speak with you about the guardianship matter. Please do as he says, and if you ever have problems, don't hesitate to come to me, Harry," McGonagall said softly as she rose from her seat and stepped over to Fawkes, handing the bird a phoenix' treat. "As your Head of House, I am your guardian during the school year anyway."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said gratefully, observing in amazement as Fawkes bowed his head and allowed McGonagall stroke his head feathers.

#Don't worry, nestling; you'll be fine,# Fawkes trilled in his beautiful voice, glancing at Harry.

"You can talk," Harry blurted out in amazement.

"Yes, but I'm the only one who can understand him, because he is my familiar," Dumbledore explained, thoughtfully stroking his long beard.

'_So I better don't tell anyone that I could understand him_,' Harry mused as he excused himself and turned to the door. '_I don't want to see Ron and Hagrid right now. I have to think about everything_.' Determined to find a spot in the castle, where he would be undisturbed, he left the Headmaster's office.

過去と未来との階段

Harry strolled through the castle, looking around with interest, until he found a very dusty corridor, completely filled with white mist. '_This is dust, but how can I get rid of it?_' he mused. '_If I only had my book bag with me! The only spell I already know is 'Wingardium Leviosa', but that can't work of course. Ah, but perhaps the spell Snape always uses to get rid of my potions_,' he suddenly remembered and waved his wand around the corridor, whispering, "Evanesco."

To Harry's amazement and relief, most part of the dust vanished. The corridor was still dusty and dirty, but Harry didn't mind. '_This part of Hogwarts seems to be completely unused, but maybe that's more interesting_,' he thought and proceeded to explore the castle. The windows at his left side allowed him to see the Forbidden Forest; on his right side he discovered several unused classrooms that looked as if they had been abandoned at least one hundred years ago.

'_I wonder why these classrooms aren't used anymore_,' he thought, noticing that the people in the moving pictures on both sides had left their portraits or were asleep.

#Hello little nestling,# he suddenly heard a trill similar to the one Fawkes had let out earlier. Harry looked around, seeing a picture with several animals between two windows on his left side. Most of the animals were asleep, but the phoenix that was sitting in the centre of the picture was wide awake, looking at Harry with interest.

"Hello there," Harry replied, smiling at the beautiful bird that looked like Fawkes, but his feathers held different colours.

#I am Marlin. I'm a water phoenix,# the beautiful bird introduced himself. #Welcome to the Founders' Portal.#

"The what?" Harry blurted out in disbelief. "The Founders' Portal?"

The phoenix chuckled. #Of course, my nestling, didn't you know about it? Do you see the portal you came through when you entered this corridor?#

"Portal?" Harry couldn't recall having seen a portal.

#You have to turn back to see it, silly. You can't see it from the normal humans' side.#

Harry looked back to see a beautiful portal in a dark blue colour, covered with golden stars and half moons. "It's beautiful," he breathed in absolute amazement.

#Sure it is,# Marlin chuckled. #Only the heirs of the Founders can cross it, provided they find it, and you're the first to come here in three hundred years. You need to teach your children better than your ancestors did, definitely.#

'_Wait a moment; am I stuck in a dream?_' Harry mused in absolute confusion.

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	2. that Harry stumbled over Marlin

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**2 – that Harry stumbled over Marlin**

"I am an heir of the Founders?" Harry finally queried, shooting the phoenix a disbelieving look.

#Yes, you're the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw through your mother and Godric Gryffindor through your father,# Marlin replied, sounding a little bored. #Go ahead, follow this corridor and you'll find all of their offices. Talk to the portraits, and they'll give you further instructions what you have to do to meet their real selves.#

"All right, thank you," Harry replied, thinking, '_The bird must be nuts. How can I meet the real Founders? They lived one thousand years ago_.'

Harry hesitantly walked ahead, stopping dead in his tracks as he reached a larger picture, in which at least two dozen people in old fashioned clothing were having a picnic together. "Oh, a visitor!" someone in the picture suddenly screeched, causing all the others to hurry back to their own pictures.

'_Huh; this is an awfully strange place_,' Harry mused, '_but somehow, I love it here_.' A few steps further on, he came to a door guarded by a life size portrait of a woman that Harry recognized from his school books as Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Harry, my child. You finally came!" Rowena greeted him happily, causing Harry to freeze on the spot.

"Um... Yes I'm Harry. Hello, Mrs. Ravenclaw."

"Mrs. Ravenclaw, don't talk nonsense," Rowena replied, shaking her head in annoyance. "I'm Rowena of course. Oh well, yes, I know you don't know me yet, although you're my favourite many times great grandchild." Giving Harry a sharp look, she queried, "What's wrong? Are you tired, or are you feeling sick? Shall I call Helga? You don't look good."

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied, only now realising that he felt extremely tired and had a headache.

"Very well then, go through my office here into my personal quarters. Lie down in the bedroom and take a nap. They'll all be happy to see you again. Good night, sweetie."

"Night," Harry said, once more wondering if he was stuck in a dream.

The door opened, and Harry found himself in an office like the one of his Head of House. However, remembering Rowena's words and feeling exhausted, he didn't take the time to look around but stepped out of the office through the door at the other side of the room, only to find himself in a huge living room. Several doors led to smaller rooms, and pictures at the doors made it clear, which room he would find behind the door. Choosing the door with the picture of some kind of animal, relaxing on an invitingly comfortable looking bed, he preceded into the bedroom, letting himself sink onto the soft bed, ready to drift off to sleep within seconds. However, just as his eyes drooped, a soft voice pulled him back to reality once more. Forcing his eyes open again, Harry saw a middle aged woman, hovering next to the bed with her wand pointed at him.

過去と未来との階段

Harry hurriedly tried to bring himself into a sitting position but felt himself being pushed back gently.

"It's all right, Harry. Don't be afraid, I am Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena was worried about you and sent me to check on you. I know that you have never met me before, but I know you well. I'll give you something for that headache, and then you'll take a nice long nap, and I'll wake you up right in time for breakfast, so they won't miss you in the Great Hall. Good night, sweetheart."

Helga waved her wand, and Harry noticed his headache subside immediately. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

過去と未来との階段

By the time Harry's mind abruptly turned back to consciousness as someone shook his shoulder, he couldn't recall having any strange dream during the night.

"Good morning, sweetheart. It's time to get up," Helga informed him, pointing his wand at him to magically exchange his pyjamas to his normal school clothes.

Harry hadn't even noticed she had transfigured his clothes the evening before. "Good morning," he said, feeling more refreshed than he remembered to have felt ever before.

"Excuse me, Madam, but how did you get here? I mean, if you're Helga Hufflepuff you must have lived one thousand years ago," he asked in confusion.

Helga chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to experience some time in the near future. Remember this room; you may return here at any time, and there are more rooms for you to explore. However, I believe it's time for breakfast in the Great Hall, and you should go before they'll miss you. Don't speak with anyone about the Founder's Portal. In fact, there is one person, whom you need to tell, but that's for Rowena to teach you the next time you visit us."

Harry quickly explored the bathroom that made all the bathrooms he had ever seen in his life pale. It had the size of a small swimming pool with a bathtub large enough to swim, and the sinks and the toilet were made of the finest material Harry could imagine. '_Is that marble?_' he mused, noticing that he could see a small town through the huge windows. '_That must be Hogsmeade, the town where the station is. It looks interesting_.'

Suddenly remembering that Helga had told him to hurry, he made his way to the Great Hall as quickly as possible, only exchanging a few words with Rowena's and Marlin's portraits on his way, resolving to return to the Founders' Portal as soon as possible.

Harry took a seat next to Ron, who immediately began to ask where he had been, when a sharp voice from behind interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Potter, follow me." Before Harry could even turn around, the Potions Master swept towards the doors with dramatically billowing robes.

過去と未来との階段

Harry hesitantly entered the Potions Master's office behind the professor, who turned around swiftly, closing the door with a flick of his wand.

"I instructed you to be here at seven o'clock this morning," Snape said in a dangerously quiet tone. "Where were you?"

"I...err... overslept, sir," Harry replied lamely, frantically searching his mind for a better excuse in vain. "I'm sorry, sir."

"The Fat Lady told me you didn't even return to Gryffindor last night." Snape quirked an eyebrow as he continued in an ice-cold voice.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. I was so tired and just wanted to take a short nap, so I found an unused room somewhere in the castle and lay down, but I slept through the night and only woke up in time for breakfast."

"Very well, you'll write one hundred times, '_I have to be on time for my appointments_.' Sit down here." The teacher laid a few pieces of parchment and a quill on one side of his desk, motioning Harry to sit down in front of the parchments.

Groaning inwardly, Harry obediently took a seat and began to write, while Snape busied himself grading essays. However, he couldn't help his thoughts wander away, back to the Founders' Portal. '_I wonder how Helga managed to come to our time_,' he mused as he wrote his sentence for the thirtieth time.

"Finished," Harry spoke up after a while, handing the professor the parchments.

"Potter, has never anyone taught you how to write properly?" Snape sneered. "It looks as horrible as the essays you hand in as your assignments. Very well, we'll speak about this again later on."

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a small voice as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Mr. Potter," Snape sighed, throwing the child a sharp look, "the Headmaster has decided that you aren't safe with your relatives any more, and he has asked me to become your permanent guardian."

"Yes sir, the Headmaster told me so," Harry said in a hardly audible voice, slowly letting his eyes wander around the room. "I'm sorry to be such a burden."

"You're what?" Snape asked sharply, sure he didn't understand the boy correctly. "It was not my choice, Mr. Potter. Don't complain to me, but to the Headmaster if you must."

"I said I'm sorry to be such a burden, sir. I know it wasn't your choice, and I know that you hate me because I look like my father, and I'm sorry you have to take me in," Harry replied in a louder and slightly upset voice.

The professor raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word of the boy's tirade. "Watch your tone, Mr. Potter. Very well, follow me," he said sternly as he crossed the room towards the door.

過去と未来との階段

Harry hurried behind the professor, who strode through the halls in a fast pace. '_His robes look like the wings of a bat, if he makes them billow like that_,' he chuckled inwardly as he tried to keep up with the man. He only caught up when the teacher waited to hold the entrance doors open for him.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry queried in surprise.

"To your relatives," the professor replied shortly, striding down the road to Hogsmeade in large steps.

"To the Dursleys?" Harry spluttered, stopping dead in his tracks in disbelief.

"Don't dawdle, follow me," Snape drawled; "we need them to sign the guardianship papers.

Harry's eyes began to twinkle with joy, and he happily followed the teacher. '_He's really going to become my guardian. That means I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys; the professor can't be as bad as Uncle Vernon, and even if he is not the friendliest person in the world, he never called me 'freak' so far_.'

While they walked to the Apparition point, Harry's thoughts drifted back to the Founders' Portal. '_I hope we'll be back soon. I'd love to go back there and explore Rowena's quarters. Will I be able to meet all four Founders?' _he wondered._ 'Considering that Helga visited me it might be possible._'

The professor's strict voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Hold on tightly. We're going to apparate."

'_What?_' Harry mused but preferred to just obey and not provoke the teacher by asking questions. An instant later, he felt the world twist and twirl around him, and just when he thought his stomach was going to churn the movement stopped.

"Are you all right, Potter?" Snape queried, raising an eyebrow as he waved his wand at both of them and magically changed their outfits to Muggle clothing. Both of them were now wearing black trousers and black turtleneck shirts.

"Yes, err... sorry, sir," Harry replied in confusion and quickly removed his hands from the professor's arms. "My relatives' house is this way, sir," he informed the man as he finally recognized their whereabouts.

Together they walked up to the Dursleys' residence. Harry's steps became smaller and slower as the distance decreased. "Come on, Potter," Snape scoffed, "we don't have all day."

Snape finally rang the door bell, and Harry quickly took a step back, standing behind the professor as the door opened, revealing Vernon Dursley. The man looked in surprise at the professor, before he noticed Harry, and his face instantly took on a dark red colour.

"Oh, already fed up with the freak, are you?" he droned. "Let me tell you now that we won't take him back. We've had enough of his freakishness to last for a lifetime. I don't care what you do with him."

"I can understand you only too well; yet I suggest you invite us into your home for a moment to discuss something in private," Snape replied evenly, pointedly looking at the neighbours' houses where Harry could see several people watching them with interest.

'_Wait... did he say he understands_?' Harry mused as he hesitantly followed the two men into the living room.

過去と未来との階段

"What do you want?" Vernon asked, letting his eyes wander from Harry to Snape with an expression of absolute hatred and disgust.

"The Headmaster has decided that Mr. Potter won't be safe enough in your home in the future," Severus began to explain in a tone void of any emotion.

"What did you tell them?" Vernon immediately rounded up on Harry, towering over the boy with a menacing expression.

"Nothing, sir," Harry replied in a small voice, stepping nearer to the professor.

"Mr. Potter doesn't need to tell me anything," Snape continued, quirking an eyebrow at the fat man whose face was deeply flushed with anger. "Your reaction to our appearance here as well as Mr. Potter's delighted face at the news that his most hated professor was going to become his guardian, told me everything. Or do you perhaps have a valid explanation as to why I can only find photos of the little whale of your son at the walls and not a single one of Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, but my little angel is so shy, aren't you, sweetie?" Petunia Dursley, who had unobtrusively entered the room and witnessed the professor's tirade, turned to Harry, who shifted closer to the teacher, feeling very uncomfortable at the situation.

"Ah Petunia, long time no see," Snape turned to the woman.

"You!" Petunia shrieked, obviously terrified. "How dare you come here with my nephew?"

Snape sighed. "It's not my fault that Lily went off with that good for nothing Potter. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore decided that I should become Harry's guardian, so please sign the guardianship papers, and I promise that we'll not bother you with our presence ever again."

"Why would we do such a thing?" Vernon asked in a sweetish voice. "Is that what the boy wants?"

Before Snape could even think of a reply, Harry blurted out, "No, he hates me, just like he always hated my father. You heard him."

"All right, then he'll be exactly the right person. Where are the papers? Come Petunia, let's sign them quickly and throw the freaks out."

Snape threw Harry an appraising look, stating, "I wonder why the Hat didn't place you into Slytherin."

Harry merely smiled, observing as the guardianship parchments rolled up automatically and vanished into thin air.

"Very well then, let's go home. Do you have any belongings left here?" Snape queried, throwing Harry a questioning look.

"No, I've never owned anything here," Harry replied in a small voice, leading the way out of the room.

"Why am I not surprised?" Snape mumbled to himself.

On their way out, Harry noticed that the professor pointed his wand at him, before he waved it around the room with an evil smirk playing on his lips.

過去と未来との階段

Snape and Harry quietly walked back to the park until Harry broke the silence. "What was that, sir? What did you do to them?"

The professor smirked. "Potter, why didn't you tell anyone that you were abused?"

"I..."

"Don't deny it. I know all the signs. I'm sorry that I didn't recognise them earlier. I put a charm on your aunt and uncle, which ensures that whenever they look at their son they'll see you."

"Dudley is going to look like me?" Harry threw the teacher an incredulous look.

"Yes, but only for your aunt and uncle of course. They won't easily forget you."

'_Oh, they'll be terrified to see me around all the time; that's fantastic. I'd never have thought Snape would play such a prank to anyone_,' Harry thought in amazement. "This is so brilliant, sir," he blurted out and a huge grin spread over his face. "Professor, who are you, and what did you do to Professor Snape?"

"Now, hold on tightly; we're going to apparate," Snape instructed him, and seconds later, Harry felt the world turn around once more.

"It's nearly time for lunch, and since you hardly ate anything for breakfast, I suggest we head straight to the Great Hall," Snape said as they walked back to the castle. "We still need to speak about your dreams or visions, so I suggest you come to my office again tonight after dinner. I'm not sure yet how to help you, but I'll try to find something out in the meantime."

"All right, thank you, sir," Harry replied, feeling very grateful not to be alone with his problem. '_That gives me time to go back to the Founders' Portal in the afternoon. I only have to think of something to get rid of Ron, so I can go there on my own_,' he mused as they entered the Great Hall.

"Harry, where were you?" Ron asked immediately as Harry sat down next to him.

Harry quickly explained that Dumbledore had decided to make Snape his guardian, causing his friend to throw him a flabbergasted look.

"Has Dumbledore gone nuts?" he asked angrily.

"Ah, but that might have a good side as well," Fred threw in from the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah, Harry might be able to convince him..."

"... to let us use the Potions classroom..."

"... to brew a prank potion," the twins finished their sentence together.

"We'll see about that," Harry chuckled. '_I really like the twins. They're too funny_,' he mused.

"Harry, shall we go flying for a while?" Ron interrupted his thoughts.

"No, I need to go to the library to look something up. I have to go back to Snape after dinner tonight," Harry quickly replied, having already understood that Ron would never, ever go to the library if he could avoid it, especially on a Sunday afternoon. He quickly excused himself and left the Great Hall, while everyone else was still eating.

'_Rowena told me, or was it the phoenix, that there is one more heir in the castle. I must ask her who it is; it would be so much fun to explore everything together_,' he thought as he excitedly ran through the empty halls towards the Founders' Portal.

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?" a sharp voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

過去と未来との階段

Harry turned around, terrified, only to see a tall figure talking to him from the first portrait right behind the portal. '_His voice sounded like Snape's_,' he thought as he curiously eyed the portrait.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I'm Harry Potter, and Professors Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff told me I could come back at any time."

"Harry Potter. Oh yes, they told me about you. Sorry for bluffing at you. I am Salazar Slytherin. It's about time you bring my heir as well."

"Who is your heir then?" Harry queried.

"Why, Severus Snape of course. Doesn't he resemble me at all?" The man in the portrait looked as if he was pouting, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Oh right, he does," Harry admitted, thinking, '_at least his voice is so similar that it gave me a tremendous shock_.'

"My friend Godric told me you spoke with Marlin," Salazar said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you a phoenix Animagus?"

"Excuse me, sir, but what is an Animagus?" Harry queried, feeling very stupid.

"How old are you, child?"

"Eleven."

"Oh right, then you just came to Hogwarts a few weeks ago and might not know yet," Salazar sighed. "An Animagus is someone who is able to transform into an animal, and people can only understand phoenix' talk if either the phoenix is their familiar or if they're a phoenix Animagus. Normally, only Godric can speak with Marlin, and only once, about five hundred years ago, there was an heir of him who was a phoenix Animagus. They're very rare, so you should try very hard."

"I will," Harry promised, determined to check the library for information about Animagi as soon as possible.

"Are you good at Potions?" Salazar queried, giving Harry an assessing look.

"Not very," Harry replied carefully. "Professor Snape scares me so much." '_Well, considering Snape is his heir, I can't really say anything bad about him_.' "I like brewing though."

"That's good," Salazar said contentedly and offered, "If you ever need help, I can teach you."

"Thank you so much, Professor Slytherin," Harry said gratefully, wondering how the Founder was going to help him in the portrait he was occupying.

"No problem. Shall we begin right away? Oh no, wait. Did they already tell you about the staircase?"

"The staircase?"

"Well, yes; I'm afraid you have to undergo a few tests first, before you'll be allowed to know," Salazar explained, throwing Harry a sharp look.

"Tests?" Harry asked flabbergasted. '_I already know that I'm not good at tests, and I know nothing about the magical world. What does he mean? I didn't see a staircase anywhere_.'

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. who told him about

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**3 – who told him about**

"Why don't you bring my heir and explore the Founders' Portal together?"

'_Hmm, maybe I should do that; on the other hand, it'll be more fun to explore things alone than together with Snape_,' Harry mused and said aloud, "I'll bring him as soon as possible; maybe tonight, but I'll go ahead and speak with Professor Ravenclaw first."

"You know, you don't have to call her Professor. She's your granny," Salazar smirked and dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand.

'_He is a bit scary, but he seems kind as well. I'd love to learn more about Potions from him. Snape told us in class that he was the best Potions Master of all times_,' Harry mused as he hurried through the corridor, hoping to make it to Rowena's portrait without being disturbed by any of the other portraits, considering that the people in the paintings seemed to observe his every move.

"Oh, Harry it is," Rowena exclaimed, smiling.

"Hello," Harry replied shyly. "I'd love to explore more of the Founders' Portal if I may."

"Of course you may do so, and you have a lot to discover. You already know my quarters, although I can guess that you only looked at the bedroom, considering the state you were in yesterday. Feel free to explore the other rooms. You can also enter my friends' quarters. You have to either follow this corridor until you come to their portraits and ask them nicely if they let you in, or you can leave my quarters through the four-colour door. It leads to the others' quarters, but you'll have to gain all the four Founders' confidence, before the door will show up in the first place."

'_This place is full of secrets and requirements_,' Harry mused, '_tests, gaining confidence, what else?_' "Does this have anything to do with the staircase?"

"What do you know about the staircase?"

'_She sounds alarmed_,' Harry thought as he replied, "Nothing," realising that his many times great grandmother seemed to relax in her painting.

"Why don't you explore my quarters first? There is a huge magical window in the living room. It'll change scenery, and although most of them are taking place within the castle, you probably won't know the people, because it's a..." She suddenly looked behind herself, before she continued, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, my daughter is shouting for me to come to her portrait. Well, have fun, and I'll talk to you later." With that Rowena opened the door to her office to let Harry in and vanished from her portrait.

'_Rowena seems nice but a bit strange, just like Slytherin_,' Harry mused as he crossed her office and entered her quarters, determined to find out about the magical window.

The living room was sparsely furnished with a group of comfortable looking dark blue seats and sofas surrounding a heavy looking oak table and a few sideboards in the same oak wood around the room. And there was the magical window! It was huge and covered one of the longer sides of the room completely. The window showed the view onto the lake, and Harry sat down on the sofa right opposite the window to rest and watch for a moment. After a short while, the view changed and showed the Great Hall. '_Wow, this is so cool_,' Harry thought, observing hundreds of students take their meals at the normal House tables, '_but she was right; I can't recognize anyone. Oh no, I know her of course, that's..._'

"What do you think you're doing here? Playing around and ignoring me?" a deep, male voice suddenly penetrated his ears, causing Harry to swirl around in fright, only to see a strangely looking man standing right in front of him.

過去と未来との階段

"Excuse me, sir, I... I didn't mean to intrude, sir. Professor Ravenclaw sent me here to explore the magical window," he stammered, causing the man to... laugh. 'He laughs? Who is he? He really seems strange; maybe I should leave quickly and ask granny about him.'

"Don't fret, little Leo. I'm Godric Gryffindor, your many times great grandfather. Welcome to the Founders' Lair."

Harry couldn't help letting out the air he hadn't even noticed he was holding back in a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Professor Gryffindor."

"Professor, pah!" the Founder scoffed. "Didn't I just tell you that I'm your granddad, Leo? You can always call me Godric if you wish. Well, I see you're busy here. Come to my quarters tomorrow. It's time to begin your training."

"Training?" Harry queried with surprise clearly written in his face.

"Your Animagus training of course," Godric replied, shaking his head. "I'll see you then." With that the Founder vanished into the hall from where the doors let to the different rooms.

'_That was strange_,' Harry mused, '_perhaps he was the Transfiguration teacher at his time. I'd love to become an Animagus, and if I became a phoenix Animagus like Slytherin told me, I'd be able to fly. That would be terrific!_'

He finally turned his attention back to the window. '_I think I saw McGonagall before, but now she's gone and I'm back to not knowing anyone_.'

過去と未来との階段

During the following days, Harry spent every free minute in the Founders' Portal, while he made Ron think he was unwillingly spending the time with his guardian. The place was so interesting that he had a hard time keeping his mind from the Founders, even during class.

The first time Harry entered Godric's office, he looked around in amazement, realising that it was an exact match to the Headmaster's office.

"Well, I was the Headmaster in my time," Godric informed him curtly. "Now, let's begin with your studies. Have you decided what kind of phoenix you want to become?"

'_What kind of phoenix?_' Harry thought in disbelief. '_I can be happy if I manage to transform into one at all_.' "Oh, well, maybe a water phoenix," he said uncertainly.

"Very well then, look at your left hand and imagine it to be a blue wing."

Harry tried and tried, but after three hours of immense effort, his hand still looked like a human hand.

"You're not trying hard enough, Leo. You have to put more effort in it," Godric said sternly. "It's not that difficult."

"It is!" Harry said tiredly. "I read a book about Animagi, and it said that there are only up to ten Animagi in a century. Maybe I'm just too stupid to become one?"

"Nonsense! Now, try again!"

None of them noticed that the four Founders in the picture behind Godric's desk put up a verbal fight or that Rowena hurriedly left the picture with an angry expression clouding her face.

過去と未来との階段

Only when the door suddenly opened and Helga entered the room, Godric and Harry looked up.

"How dare you wear the child out like this, Godric?" Helga asked sternly, waving her hand over Harry. "You've been practising for three hours straight, and Harry has already depleted his magic. Remember that he is only eleven and not a full-grown wizard."

With that she turned to Harry. "Harry, sweetheart, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry replied uncomfortably, not used to have people fuss over him.

"Well, you might get a headache due to the depletion of your magic. Remember to come back in that case so I can help you. Now, go to the Great Hall for dinner, before they miss you."

Harry glanced at his wrist watch in surprise. '_Somehow, time passes so quickly here_,' he mused as he quickly excused himself and hurried in the direction of the Great Hall.

過去と未来との階段

"Harry, what are you doing if you spend so much time with Snape?" Ron asked curiously, causing Harry to glance at the Head table, where his guardian was sitting, letting his eyes wander around the four House tables.

"Homework, studying, whatever," Harry replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "The Headmaster insisted we had to bond now that he is my guardian," Harry lied. '_This is not really a lie, considered that Dumbledore and Snape have decided I have to spend three evenings a week with the professor_,' he mused while he finished his dinner, glad that Ron seemed to content himself with his answer.

However, a few days later, Harry wouldn't get away so easily. It was Saturday, and Harry spent the whole day in the Founders' Portal. In the morning, Godric once more made him practise the Animagus Transformation. Remembering Helga's scolding the other day, he allowed Harry to make several breaks, but they continued to work on the Transformation for hours, and even with the breaks Harry felt absolutely knackered when he finally managed to produce a few blue feathers on the back of his hand.

"That's a great progress, Leo!" Godric commended him warmly. "Now it won't take you much longer until you'll be able to transform your hand."

"Thank you," Harry replied, smiling, realising that he could hardly keep his eyes open anymore.

"Harry, go to my bedroom and take a nap," Rowena ordered him from the Founders' portrait. "I'll send someone to wake you up in time for dinner."

Harry gratefully obeyed, noticing once more that he could sleep much better in the Founder's room than in his dormitory. By the time Helga woke him up, he felt very refreshed. "Um... Thank you so much for waking me up, but do perhaps know why I can sleep so much better here than in my own bed in Gryffindor?" he asked hesitantly, observing how the Healer's face scrunched in thought.

Helga thoughtfully cleared her throat, before she replied. "I'm not sure, but I think it's because of the wards around this room here. Rowena is a Seer just like you, and she put several Charms on her bedroom that prevent her from having dreams that show her the future. You're probably profiting from her Charms."

"Oh, all right, thank you," Harry said surprised and made his way to dinner, deep in thoughts.

'_That's really interesting. I should speak with Rowena about this Seer thing_,' Harry mused, resolving to come and try to get away from his dormitory to spend the night in Rowena's quarters.

"Harry, tell me, where have you really been today?" Ron's upset voice suddenly penetrated his ears. "You can't have been with Snape, considered he came and found me and the twins when we were exploring the forbidden third floor corridor."

過去と未来との階段

"I don't know where he went, but I was tired and slept half the day," Harry replied truthfully, feeling very proud of his clever reaction, when his friend's words finally penetrated his mind. "The forbidden corridor? And? Did you find anything interesting?"

Ron immediately dove into a long explanation about a three-headed dog, causing Harry to throw him a disbelieving look, just when Snape walked behind the Gryffindor table, motioning Harry to follow him.

'_Maybe I should take Snape to the Founders' Portal_,' Harry mused as he run after the professor, who strode ahead with his robes dramatically billowing behind him as usual.

However, Harry's good intention of sharing his secret with his guardian vanished instantly when the professor made him sit down in front of a parchment and a quill and ordered him to write two hundred times, '_I must not miss any meals_.' Harry sighed in annoyance as he began to write.

"Mr. Potter, don't make such a face. I don't know why you thought you were allowed to miss lunch; however, I want you to realise that this is a harmless punishment. The next time you miss a meal, you're going to clean dirty cauldrons."

"Yes sir," Harry replied and set to work.

"Mr. Potter, I am still at a loss how to help you with your dreams," Snape thoughtfully began to speak once Harry finished his sentences. "I spent this week discussing the matter with my colleagues, but no one has experience with these kind of visions."

"Actually, it wasn't so bad this week," Harry said uncomfortably. "I took a sip of the potion you gave me last weekend before I went to bed each night, and I hardly had any dreams so far." 'I hope Rowena will be able to help me, but I'm not ready yet to tell the professor about it,' Harry mused as the teacher continued to speak.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you any more of the potion for a few weeks, because it is addictive. Professor Dumbledore suggested to introduce you to Professor Trelawney, the Divinations teacher, although frankly speaking neither Professor McGonagall nor I are convinced if she really is a Seer."

Harry chuckled at the professor's way to tell him his colleague was an absolute fraud. "It's all right, sir. So far, I didn't have any more problems, and if I have any, I'll come to you if that's all right." He threw his guardian a hesitant look.

"Of course," Snape replied in a relatively gentle voice, "you may come here at any time, and considering that I'm your guardian, I asked the house-elves to prepare a room for you in my quarters. You're welcome to come and stay in your room whenever you wish. It might even be possible that the different wards around the teacher's quarters help with your dreams, but I don't know that. You'll just have to try it out."

'_Did he just invite me to stay in his quarters?_' Harry thought in disbelief. "Thank you, sir. I'll remember your offer when I have problems again."

過去と未来との階段

Harry spent the rest of the evening in the Gryffindor common room doing his homework, which he had been neglecting completely during the weekend. By the time he finished everything he needed to hand in on Monday, his roommates were already asleep, and Harry stole himself out of the common room, heading to the Founders' Portal.

"I'd love to visit Helga's quarters," he told Rowena, still feeling not tired since he had slept though the day.

"Oh, she'll be very pleased. Just head straight on and you'll see her portrait on the left side," Rowena instructed him softly. "Have fun, sweetie."

Helga was indeed pleased to see the boy. "Feel free to spend the night in my quarters to see if it's the Charm around Rowena's quarters that helps with your dreams, or if you can sleep everywhere within the Portal."

Harry agreed and entered the Healer's quarters, watching the huge window in the living room, which apparently didn't change its view but permanently showed the Hogwarts hospital wing. All of a sudden, Harry sat straight upright, observing the scene in front of his eyes in horror.

過去と未来との階段

Harry observed Professor Quirrell waiting at the door to Madam Pomfrey's office. A short time later, the Mediwitch opened her door. "What can I do for you, Quirinus?" she asked sleepily, and Harry noticed that she had hurriedly thrown her robes over her nightgown, and her hair wasn't fixed to its usual form.

"I'm s.. s.. sorry to wake you up, Poppy. Could you g.. g.. give me a headache potion p.. please?" Quirrell asked politely, causing the Healer to nod and fetch a potion from her office.

"Are you sure you're otherwise all right?" she enquired gently as she handed him the potion.

"Yes, thank you, M.. Madam," he replied and slowly walked back through the hospital wing, while Poppy returned to her quarters.

Half-way through the room, Quirrell stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly removed his turban from his head and asked, "Master, what is it? I'm sorry, but all the commotion hurts."

"You're too stupid, Quirrell. You need to force the Potter boy to get the stone for you. He attends your classes, so it must be easy to assign him a detention and make him accompany you. As for the three headed dog, just give the fat oaf Veritaserum or put him under the Imperius. He'll easily tell you how to get around the dog. I can't wait any longer! What do you think it's like to live in the back of your head? Let me tell you it's no joy."

The strange voice became louder and louder, and Quirrell ended up groaning in agony, before he finally proceeded to fixing his turban again.

過去と未来との階段

'_What was that?_' Harry thought, horrified. '_I have to go and show Snape the memory, before Quirrell manages to get me and force me to do something bad. However, it's two o'clock in the morning. Can I go and disturb Snape at this time of the night?_'

Fiercely rubbing his forehead against the ache in his scar that had been pestering him since he watched the scene in the hospital wing, he decided, '_No, I can't go to Snape's office at two o'clock in the morning. I don't know how to get to his private quarters anyway_.' He resolved to speak with Rowena about the scene he had witnessed earlier. '_Maybe she'll have an advice for me_.'

Harry left the living room through the back door that led into a small hall, from which several doors led to other rooms, just like in Rowena's quarters. '_How strange_,' he mused, '_Rowena told me as soon as I had gained the four Founders' trust, a four-colour door would appear here. Through that door, I'd be in her quarters in the blink of an eye. However, there is no door yet. I thought I had to visit all of the Founders' quarters, but Helga's quarters were the only ones I hadn't visited yet, so the door should appear anytime now_.'

Giving up on the matter for the moment, he headed back through Helga's living room and her portrait door and walked back to Rowena's portrait, quickly filling the Founder in on his observation, before he asked about the four-colour door.

Rowena sighed. "Hmm, I'm not sure about the scene you watched. I believe I saw something like that in one of my visions, but I can't recall the details. Let me think about it for a while. Concerning the four-colour door, let me just go and check with the other three. Make yourself comfortable in my office. I'll wake you up when I'm back."

A few minutes later, Rowena disturbed Harry, who had fallen into a light slumber. "Harry, for the door to appear, you have to gain Godric's, Helga's and Salazar's trust; however, apparently you still haven't fulfilled the conditions. I'm sorry, sweetie."

Harry let out a disappointed sigh. "Can you tell me what exactly I have to do to gain their trust?"

Rowena chuckled. "Don't worry, Harry; you've already gained the trust of three of us; someone is just being stubborn."

過去と未来との階段

"Let me guess; it's Salazar," Harry replied tiredly. "He seems to not overly like me."

Rowena chuckled again. "On the contrary, Harry. Salazar is extremely fond of you, but he wants you to bring Severus Snape to him. In fact, he has two heirs. Severus is his direct many times great grandchild. Tom Riddle, the one you saw or heard at the back of Professor Quirrell's head is also a relative of him through his sister's line, but due to Tom's evil actions in the past he has abandoned him a long time ago."

Harry really tried to listen, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

"Go to my bedroom and sleep, Harry. I'll come and wake you up in four hours, so you'll have enough time to speak with Professor Snape before breakfast," Rowena said softly, causing Harry to throw her a grateful look.

過去と未来との階段

In the morning, it was again Helga, who woke Harry, scolding him for not sleeping enough. "Lack of sleep can make you very ill, Harry. I want you to go to bed very early tonight," she said firmly.

"Yes, I will," Harry promised in annoyance but sighed in relief as Helga spelled a bit of Healing magic into his body, making him feel very refreshed like after a good night's sleep. He thanked the Healer and quickly made his way out of Rowena's quarters, running all the way down to Snape's office. '_I hope he won't be too angry that I disturb him that early_,' he mused as he hesitantly knocked at the door. Thankfully, the door opened after a few seconds.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Is something wrong?" the professor queried, throwing Harry a sharp look as he led him through the office into his living room.

"I need to put something into the Pensieve, sir," Harry replied evenly and proceeded to let his eyes wander around the room as the professor retrieved the Pensieve from the Headmaster. He was sitting on a comfortable sofa, which was part of a larger group of seats that were surrounding a huge fireplace in the centre of the large, round room. The walls were completely covered with bookshelves, only interrupted by a handful of magical windows. The blazing sunshine falling in through the windows made the room feel warm and bright in spite of being in the supposed to be cold and dark dungeons. At one point the bookshelves made space for a door leading into what seemed to be a small hall.

The professor interrupted Harry's exploring by returning with the Pensieve, followed closely by Professor Dumbledore. "Think about what you want to show me," he instructed Harry without even giving him the chance to greet the Headmaster, pointing his wand at the boy's head.

'_What am I going to do?_' Harry thought while the two teachers headed into the Pensieve. '_I have Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning. I don't know any defensive spells to protect myself from Quirrell, nor can any of my classmates help me_.' He was about to panic and felt very much relieved when Snape and Dumbledore returned and took seats next to him.

"Harry, this was a very interesting vision," Dumbledore began thoughtfully, "and it is likely to take place not too far into the future, considering that Professor Quirrell has been wearing his turban from the beginning of the summer holidays onwards."

'_Not in the future; this happened last night_,' Harry's mind screamed, but of course he couldn't voice his thoughts. 'I can't tell the Headmaster about Helga's quarters and the charmed window.'

"Very well, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster and I will think about what to do," Snape finally spoke up. "Come back here after your last afternoon class."

'_After class?_' Harry thought, terrified. '_Maybe I need help BEFORE class!_'

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. the Founders Portal

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**4 – the Founders' Portal**

Harry turned to his guardian. "Professor, I'm sorry, but may I please speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Of course you may speak with your guardian in private. I'll return to my office and see what I can find out about the matter," Dumbledore said immediately and rose from his seat. Seconds later, he stepped into the fireplace.

Seeing that Snape looked at him, raising an eyebrow, Harry said hesitantly, "Professor, there is something else I need to tell you; however, it's a longer story, and I'd prefer to explain the matter to you tonight. I just want you to know that this wasn't a dream or a vision. It happened around two o'clock last night."

"Are you sure, Potter?" The professor gave him a sharp look.

"Yes sir, I'm sure, and I'm afraid to go to class," Harry admitted in a small voice.

"Do you have Defence today?"

"First class in the morning," Harry replied, throwing his guardian a panicked look.

"All right then. You will remain here in my quarters until Professor Dumbledore and I come up with a solution. I'll inform your Head of House that you're ill and have to stay in your room for the time being. Let me show you your room."

Harry curiously followed the professor out into the small hall he had seen before. "The black door is my bedroom, and the white door leads to my private lab. You will stay out of both rooms, do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course, sir."

"The green door leads to the bathroom, the red door to the kitchen, and you'll find your own room behind the blue door," Snape explained in a relatively gentle voice.

'_Wow, this is gorgeous_,' Harry mused as he stepped into the room, looking around with interest.

"I trust you have enough school books in your bag to keep yourself occupied until I return from my afternoon classes," Snape said dryly, before he called out, "Cicero!"

Harry couldn't prevent himself from flinching back badly as a strange creature popped up in front of them. '_What's that?_' he thought, wondering why he felt so jumpy this morning.

"This is Cicero, my personal house-elf. Cicero, this is Harry Potter, my ward. He needs to stay in my quarters for the day. Please provide meals for him in the kitchen. Potter, if you need something, you may call Cicero for help. However, please only pester him if it's really important."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, trying not to let his annoyance show in his face. '_Cicero seems very nice_,' he thought, startled when the small elf suddenly popped away after bowing deeply towards the professor.

Harry noticed soon that Cicero was very friendly indeed. As soon as Snape had left for breakfast in the Great Hall, the elf popped in and asked what he wanted to eat, only to return a few seconds later to inform him that breakfast was served in the kitchen. By the time Cicero announced lunch, Harry had just finished the last bit of his homework. '_Wow, it's a good feeling to have everything finished. Ron would be so jealous if he knew_. _I wonder how he is going to take the news that I'm sick and in Snape's quarters_.'

When he returned to his own room after lunch, he thought, '_Everyone is in class anyway. Maybe I should use the afternoon to spend some time in the Founders' Portal._'

過去と未来との階段

However, as soon as he crossed the living room to leave the professor's quarters, he realised that he didn't know the password to get in again later on. '_Oh well, maybe it's better not to anger Snape anyway_.' With that thought in mind, he returned to his room, pulling his Transfiguration book out of his bag, determined to read the next chapter.

By the time Snape returned from his last afternoon class, he had to rouse a very sleepy Harry, who had drifted off to sleep sitting at his desk with his head resting on his Transfiguration book.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I take it you used your free time for intense studying," the professor sneered, causing Harry to blush deeply.

"I'm sorry, sir. Is it already lunchtime?" he mumbled, lazily turning his eyes to the professor.

"Dinner is going to commence in an hour," his guardian replied, replacing the sneer in his expression with concern.

"Professor, I have to tell you something important," Harry suddenly remembered. "Do you know, sir, that you're related to Salazar Slytherin?"

"Of course I am aware of my ancestors," Snape returned sharply.

"Oh yeah, I guess. Um... Have you ever heard of the staircase to the Founders' Portal, sir?"

Snape merely quirked an eyebrow, while a slender hand found its way onto Harry's forehead, where it came to rest for a short while, before the teacher finally spoke. "Mr. Potter, are you feeling well?"

"Of course," Harry replied in annoyance. '_It was crystal clear that he doesn't believe me anyway. Maybe I should just carry Salazar's portrait here, so he can tell him by himself_.'

Before Harry could say anything else, the fireplace in the living room flared, and the Headmaster stepped through the Floo. "Severus? Harry?"

Harry groaned inwardly as he followed his guardian into the living room, obediently taking a seat on one of the comfortable chairs.

Dumbledore thoughtfully cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, my boys; I spent most of the day trying to find something about spirits possessing human beings, but unfortunately, so far I didn't stumble about anything useful. I have, however, taken the liberty of preparing an emergency Portkey for Harry." He handed Harry a small ring, instructing him to stick it on one of the fingers of his left hand.

Harry obeyed, and the Headmaster waved his wand at the ring, making it fit perfectly. "You merely have to say the incantation, which is 'Lily,' and the Portkey will take you to your own room here in Professor Snape's quarters. Since you can't pretend to be ill until we might find a solution to the problem with Professor Quirrell some time, you can go to class and take the Portkey back here in case of an emergency."

"Oh, that's brilliant, Professor, thank you very much," Harry replied, feeling very relieved at the thought of being able to get away from Quirrell if necessary.

With that the Headmaster took his leave, and Harry sighed in relief, thinking feverishly how to inform Snape about the Founders' Portal. "Professor, would you be willing to accompany me to the Founders' Portal, please?" he finally blurted out.

Snape threw him a sharp look, causing Harry to elaborate, "Salazar asked me to bring you there. He wants to meet you, sir."

"Go back to your room, Mr. Potter. I'm going to call Madam Pomfrey. You seem to be delirious," the professor replied without any malice but rather concern in his voice.

過去と未来との階段

"Professor, I am NOT delirious, but the Founders' Portal really exists. Could you please at least give me a chance to prove it to you?" Harry asked in a very upset and urgent tone. "Only the heirs of the Founders know about the Portal, provided they stumble over it like I did by chance. That's the reason why you haven't heard about it until now. Please, sir, let me show you."

Taking a look into the boy's emerald eyes that held the same pleading expression that he had seen in Lily's face when she had tried to convince him to let her assist with his brewing, Snape sighed. "Very well, Mr. Potter, you may show me your Founders' Portal. However, if this is merely a bad joke, you'll be in detention for the rest of the school year."

"Oh, thank God," Harry sighed. "Thank you, sir. Let's go." He quickly led the professor to the Portal, realising that Salazar was not in his usual portrait. "Normally, Salazar is here, but let's have a look. Maybe Rowena can call him. Oh right," he suddenly remembered, "if you look behind, you'll see the Founders' Portal."

The professor turned around but didn't say anything and his face remained blank as he strode next to Harry through the corridor. Harry stopped in front of Rowena's portrait. "Hi Granny. I brought Professor Snape, but Salazar is not in his portrait. Could you perhaps call him for us, please?"

"Give me a few minutes," Rowena replied, smiling, and left her portrait, opening the door as she swept away. "Feel free to linger in the living room," Harry could still hear her voice and ushered his guardian through the open portrait hole, firmly shutting the door behind them.

"I can only imagine this to be Hogwarts at a different age," he said tentatively, noticing that Snape was observing the magical window with obvious interest.

"It seems that it changes between different ages, considering the different clothes people wear in some of the scenes," Snape replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's it," Harry agreed in excitement. "Once I thought I had recognised Professor McGonagall, but then the scene changed and she was gone."

過去と未来との階段

Suddenly, a man entered the room from the door on the other side. Salazar Slytherin.

"Good evening, Professor Slytherin," Harry said politely, still feeling very uncertain in front of the tall man.

"Ah, you finally brought my heir," Salazar replied, obviously pleased as he stepped over to Snape. "Hello my boy, I'm glad you finally found your way into the Founders' Portal. Took you long enough." He raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-ish manner, causing Harry to chuckle at the sight of the two professors standing in front of each other.

"I am sorry, Professor; I first thought the talk about the Founders' Portal was nothing more than a school boy's joke," Snape said evenly.

"Well, you still need to earn the other Founders' trust, before you'll be able to make use of the staircase. Harry already knows everything here, and he'll show you around and introduce you to my colleagues. I'll see you later." With that the Founder crossed the room and left through the back door.

'_Oh no. Is it still not enough? Do I have to show everything and everyone to Snape, before I'll finally be allowed to find out more about the staircase? I wonder if it exists at all_,' Harry mused as he motioned the professor to follow him, leading him out through the back door.

過去と未来との階段

"There it is!" Harry gasped as they reached the small hall behind the living room. A new door had appeared between the others, and it held four colours, red, green, yellow and blue.

"There is what?" Snape queried incredulously, glancing around with interest.

"The four colour door," Harry said happily.

"A four colour door? Potter, are you sure you aren't delirious?"

Completely ignoring the teacher's comment, Harry opened the door and looked into a circular hall with a central staircase leading downwards. There were three other doors at equal distances along the wall, and in the middle of the hall was an enormous staircase with relatively wide steps. The whole hall was made of a bright white marble like material that gave the illusion as if the sun was shining through the solid walls of the castle. Harry stepped forward in order to try and see the end of the staircase, but it seemed to lead downwards into an abyss.

"Shall we go down and see where it leads?" Harry asked enthusiastically, when he noticed that the professor hadn't followed him into the hall. He quickly returned through the door to Rowena's quarters, finding his guardian waiting for him impatiently.

"Potter, wherever you just went, I couldn't see you," Snape said in a lightly grumpy tone.

Harry groaned as realisation set in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know what the problem is; you have to gain all of the Founders' trust, before you'll be able to see the doors and enter the hall with the staircase. I only got to see it just now after bringing you to Salazar. All right then, let's go back here, so I can properly introduce you to Rowena." '_And I was so looking forward to finally be able to explore the staircase_,' he mused as he led the teacher out of Rowena's quarters.

They talked to Rowena for a few minutes, before Snape glanced at his wrist watch and decided, "Potter, it's time to head back to our quarters. We still need to eat dinner, and Professor McGonagall said she wanted to come down after dinner to bring you your homework."

"All right," Harry grudgingly agreed. "Let me just ask one more question, please." Seeing Snape nod, he queried, "Granny Rowena, what do you think Professor Snape has to do to gain the trust of your colleagues? I can't wait to explore the staircase."

"I can imagine that, Harry. The staircase is the most wonderful thing at Hogwarts. Helga will trust him just because of the fact that he is your guardian and you're with him," Rowena replied thoughtfully. "However, Godric might be a problem. He has always been very reluctant with people, who were sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh great," Harry mumbled in annoyance, before he hurried after the professor, who was waiting for him in front of Salazar's portrait, apparently eagerly discussing something with the Founder.

過去と未来との階段

Harry quickly filled Snape in on what Rowena had said, before he asked curiously, "Did Salazar tell you anything interesting?"

The professor sighed. "Apparently, there are a huge number of potions recipes, which have been lost over the ages, and he promised to teach me some ancient potions. Potter, thank you very much for bringing me to the Founders' Portal; I really appreciate it."

Harry shrugged. "You're welcome, sir." '_I had to_,' he thought, remembering Salazar's request.

Snape glanced at the boy and said in a small voice, "Fifty points to Gryffindor," causing Harry to throw him a surprised look.

"Professor, you better take at least forty of them off right away; otherwise Professors Dumbledore or McGonagall will probably send Madam Pomfrey to you, because they fear you might have gone nuts," Harry said, smirking as he remembered what his housemates had told him concerning Snape's habit of taking and awarding House points.

"You better watch your tongue, Mr. Potter," Snape gave back, but Harry could see that a smile played on the professor's lips.

He followed the teacher back to their quarters, his thoughts soon drifting back to the staircase that he couldn't wait to explore.

過去と未来との階段

When Harry tried later to recall the scene, he didn't know how it could happen; however, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Professor Quirrell, and when he looked for his guardian, he found that the professor was far ahead, scolding several fighting students, apparently oblivious to the fact that Harry had been deep in thoughts and had remained far behind.

"P... P... Potter!" the voice that Harry definitely didn't want to hear on this day pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Good evening, Professor," he replied in an even voice, trying hard not to panic.

"P... Prof...fessor McG..Gonagall told me you were sick. Are you all right, Potter?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I have to catch up with Professor Snape, because I have to stay with him for the time being," Harry tried to quickly excuse himself, while his scar exploded in pain.

'_Oh no, that hurts_,' Harry thought. '_I have to get away from him_.' He proceeded to fiercely rub his forehead, not realising that the professor stepped nearer until the man managed to grab his arm.

"Let go!" he shouted, trying hard to keep his eyes open as the headache threatened to overwhelm him, completely forgetting about the emergency Portkey he had received from the Headmaster earlier.

過去と未来との階段

Suddenly alerted by his ward's shouting, Snape spun around, pointing his wand at his colleague as he rushed towards the two wizards. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego," Quirrell shouted, somehow able to pull his wand out of his robe pocket.

However, by the time Snape cast the next spell, Harry pulled his wand as well and pushed it into the professor's stomach, causing the man to become distracted enough to not protect himself. He was flung behind violently, automatically releasing Harry from his grip.

Harry used the opportunity to hurry towards Snape. "Thank you, sir," he said gratefully.

"Don't dawdle, hurry up now," Snape replied grumpily, but Harry was too preoccupied with the pain in his scar to notice the angry undertone in his guardian's voice. Only when they closed the door to their quarters, Snape hissed angrily, "Potter, first of all, if you know there is someone in the castle, who wants to harm you, you have to keep to my side and not stay back all on your own. And secondly," he threw the boy a disbelieving look, "why do you think the Headmaster gave you the Portkey if not for situations like that? Even if Quirrell gripped your arm, he wouldn't have been whisked away with you as long as he didn't touch your ring. That was incredibly stupid, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, I know," Harry admitted in a small voice, "sorry, sir. I completely forgot about the Portkey."

Suddenly, Snape gave Harry a sharp look. "Are you in pain?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow as he noticed the angry red of Harry's scar.

"A bit," Harry confessed, but hurried to say, "it's not bad though. It was worse in Quirrell's company."

The professor pointed his wand at Harry's head, before he let out a sigh. "Potter, lie down here on the sofa. I'll give you a headache potion." He fetched a phial from his personal lab and handed it Harry, who gratefully gulped down the cool liquid, shuddering at the foul taste.

"Thank you, sir," he said gratefully and grudgingly obeyed when the professor motioned him to lie down and draped a cool cloth over his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes in relief, only to open them again quickly when he heard a knock at the door. "Look here, Potter," Snape said, before the teacher waved his wand at the door. "Perspicio."

Immediately, the door became lucent, and Harry could see his Head of House standing on the other side. "That's so cool," he breathed in amazement, excitedly trying to sit up, but felt himself being pushed back.

"Stay put," Snape ordered him and waved his wand again to open the door.

"Hello Harry, Severus," McGonagall greeted them as she stepped into the room, throwing a questioning look at Harry. "I thought Harry was only feigning sick? Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry, Professor," Harry hurried to reply, causing Snape to make an incredulous sound.

"He had an encounter with Quirinus," he explained evenly, motioning his colleague to take a seat at the same time, "and unfortunately, the closeness to the Dark Lord's spirit affected his scar to act up, causing him a bad headache and a slight temperature. He'll be fine in a short while though."

McGonagall looked from Harry to her colleague, just when the fireplace flared and the Headmaster's head could be seen in the flames.

"Severus, can you come to my office please? I have an idea," the old man said with the happy twinkle in his eyes that used to annoy the Potions Master immensely.

"Very well," he replied, "Minerva and Mr. Potter, I trust you can entertain themselves? I'll be back as soon as possible." Shaking his head in annoyance as he imagined the Headmaster's possible idea to bribe the Dark Lord's spirit out of Quirrell's head by offering lemon drops he graciously stepped into the fireplace.

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. and it took some more time

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**5 – and it took some more time**

As soon as the professor had been engulfed by the flames, Harry sat up. "I'm sorry for missing all my classes today, Professor," he apologized.

"If Professor Snape told you to stay at home, you don't have to be sorry," McGonagall replied gently, placing a few parchments on the table. "I brought your homework, and I asked Ms. Granger to allow me to copy her notes for you, since I know that she is always taking notes very diligently. However, I don't want you to study if you're not completely well." Before Harry could protest, she gave him a stern look and added, "On his way to becoming a Potions Master, Professor Snape has taken the first level Healer's degree, so he knows what he is talking about."

Harry and his Head of House spent the next hour talking about classes, Hogwarts, Voldemort, Harry's parents and several other things, and Harry enjoyed himself very much. No one had ever told him about his mother and father.

"Professor, do you perhaps have a photo of my mother or father?" he asked hesitantly. "I don't even know what they looked like."

"I think I might have a few photos, at least of your mother, Harry. I knew her very well. I even babysat you several times when you were a baby," McGonagall replied, smiling. "Stay after class tomorrow, provided Professor Snape lets you attend classes. Otherwise I'll come here again in the evening."

"Thank you so much, Professor," Harry said happily and listened with interest as the teacher proceeded to tell him stories of the time when he was a baby.

"You were such a sweet baby, Harry," McGonagall ended her monologue, causing Harry to blush uncomfortably.

"Professor, it's all right. You don't have to babysit me. I should get a head start on my homework," Harry finally said, just before the fireplace flared and Snape stepped out with an extremely angry expression on his face, mumbling something like, "Old man going nuts," to himself.

"Mr. Potter, if you feel well enough, I suggest you go into your room and begin with your homework," the Potions Master stated in a no-nonsense voice that Harry knew better than to not obey.

"Yes sir," he said, grabbing the parchments McGonagall had laid on the table and retired to his own room. '_My room; that sounds so cool_,' he mused as he proceeded to read Hermione's notes, while the two professors were discussing the Headmaster's ideas. '_I'd love to hear what they're talking about_,' Harry thought curiously and quietly went to the bathroom, hoping to be able to catch up a few words; however he wasn't able to hear any sounds coming from the living room. '_They must have put up a Silencing charm_,' he realised as he returned to his room and went straight to bed, seeing that it was already after curfew anyway.

In the morning, Harry was up and about very early and couldn't wait for the professor to finally enter the living room.

"Professor, may I go back to class today? Did you know that Professor McGonagall knew my mother? She promised to show me photos today. What did Professor Dumbledore tell you, sir? Did he have an idea how to fight Voldemort in Quirrell's head?" He threw his guardian an expecting look, surprised when the man let out an annoyed sigh.

"Potter, one question after the other please," Snape replied tiredly, slowly massaging his temples with both forefingers. "Do you have Defence class today?"

過去と未来との階段

"I don't have Defence class today," Harry replied, throwing the professor a pleading look.

"Very well then, you may attend classes; however, I don't want you to linger in the halls between classes. Stay with your classmates at all times, and if something happens, remember that you have your Portkey for God's sake."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Err, Professor, can we go back to the Founders' Portal tonight?"

"Join me in the Great Hall when dinner is over, and we'll see. Now, it's time to head to breakfast. Stay close with me."

過去と未来との階段

The day passed uneventfully, except for the fact that Ron insisted on knowing where Harry had been all the time. Harry sighed and was just about to reply, when Hermione, who was sitting opposite of the two boys, beat her to an answer.

"Ron, Harry was ill. Professor McGonagall copied my notes for Harry."

"Exactly; thank you very much for your notes by the way," Harry added, throwing the girl a grateful look. "They were brilliant!" '_She seems not so bad; maybe we should be friendlier to her_,' he mused, remembering that Ron always called her a know-it-all.

過去と未来との階段

In the evening, Harry managed to convince Snape to visit Helga and Godric. As Rowena had predicted, Helga was very gentle.

"Oh, I'm glad to finally have you here, Severus. From the window in my quarters, I have seen that many of the Healing potions Salazar invented seem to be unknown in this time, and I'm looking forward to doing many hours of research together."

"It will be my pleasure, Professor Hufflepuff," Severus replied, slightly bowing to the older woman.

"Just call me Helga please," the lady in the portrait said. "Feel welcome to explore my quarters, or do you want to meet Godric first? He should be in his portrait now. He has been gallivanting around the castle, talking to all the beautiful young ladies in the portraits the whole day." She shook her head in annoyance.

While the edges of Snape's mouth pulled slightly upwards, Harry replied eagerly, "We should meet Godric. Severus has to gain his trust, and I'd love to explore the staircase as soon as possible. I can't wait."

"Well, patience is certainly something you have to acquire, Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, but agreed to meet the last of the Founders.

Godric led them into his office, throwing Harry an angry look. "Where have you been, Leo?" he queried. "I expected you to come back for your Animagus training."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy with homework, and I had to introduce Severus to Salazar, Rowena and Helga..." Harry slowly trailed off. "But I'll come and practise as soon as I can."

"Very well." Godric turned to Severus. "I know that you're not my heir but Salazar's. But still I have a request for you. Are you by chance an Animagus?"

Snape threw the Founder an incredulous look. "Why is it important if I'm an Animagus? I am not a Transfiguration teacher but a Potions Master."

Harry couldn't help chuckling at the thought of Severus hovering behind in cauldrons in form of a bat.

"What's so funny, Leo?" Godric asked, frowning, causing Harry to quickly apologize.

"If it pleases you, yes, I have an Animagus form," Severus replied evenly, glancing at Harry questioningly.

過去と未来との階段

"What is your Animagus form, sir?" Harry asked curiously, causing the professor to smirk.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out... eventually," Snape replied evenly.

"Why don't you tell me? I already told you that I'm practising to become a phoenix," Harry pouted but quietened immediately when Godric threw him a stern look.

"Don't be so curious and disrespectful towards your professors, Leo," he said sternly.

"Well, can we now go and explore the staircase?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait," Rowena replied as she entered the room. "It affords quite a lot of magic to descend or ascend the stairs, and you should not make your first try at this time of the evening."

"In this case, we'll come back on Saturday morning," Snape decided firmly and thanked the Founder for the warning, throwing Harry a glare that told the boy not to dare trying to descend the staircase on his own.

'_Does he really believe I'm going to wait until the weekend?_' Harry thought, incredulously, as he followed the professor out of Godric's quarters.

"Do you want to spend the night in your room or in Gryffindor?" Snape queried as they left the Founder's Portal.

"Hmmm, maybe I should return to the common room," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Ron keeps asking me questions if I don't show up, and I have to do my homework anyway."

Snape accompanied Harry to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry spent the rest of the evening doing his homework and talking with Ron and the Weasley twins. When he finally went to bed, he considered going to the Founders' Portal to explore the staircase; however, the thought of Quirrel and what he might do to him made him dismiss the thought fairly quickly.

過去と未来との階段

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through a street with lots of small shops on both sides. Many other students were around them, and the three friends were just about to enter a shop when a house nearby all of a sudden exploded in a dark clou__d of smoke. _

"_Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade!" a voice shouted, and another voice ordered them, "All students return to Hogwarts immediately."_

_On their way back to the castle, Harry and his friends were attacked by a group of cloaked people in dark robes. Many people were injured in the fight, until finally the red eyed man and Harry remained alone on the street._

The instant Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, the boy woke up, bathed in cold sweat. Panting, he reached for the bottle of water on his night table, kicking his glasses off the table as he attempted to pour some water into his glass. He carefully scrambled out of bed and knelt on the floor, feeling around for his glasses. '_Thank God they're not broken. I wonder if that was a prevision again_,' he mused, still shaken by the dream.

Without even thinking about where he was going, he left the dormitory and headed out into the castle's empty halls. '_Hermione is in many of my dreams. Maybe Ron and I have to make friends with her_,' he mused as he trailed along the corridors, deep in thoughts, until a voice pulled him out of his reverie.

過去と未来との階段

"Harry, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" Rowena queried softly, watching the boy in concern.

Harry glanced around, only now realising that he found himself in front of Rowena's portrait in the Founder's Portal. "Um... I had a strange dream again," he mumbled tiredly.

"A vision?" Rowena enquired.

"Yes, err... probably. Can we speak about it tomorrow? I'm so tired."

"Very well," Rowena agreed, opening the door for him. "Sleep well, sweetie."

Harry retired to Rowena's bedroom; however, when he sat on the edge of her bed, the four colour door, which he had just seen from the corner of his eyes, managed to pop itself to the foreground of his mind.

'_I could go and explore the staircase right away_,' he mused, glancing at the alarm clock on the night table. It was ten minutes past four in the morning. '_I have three hours left, so if I go and check out where it leads quickly, I'll still have time for a nap before breakfast_.'

Ignoring the small voice at the back of his head that informed him, '_You should sleep first, and you should take the professor with you_,' he slowly stepped out into the small hall, eyeing the four colour door with interest. Like on the previous day, it opened for him without problems.

Harry took one of the large steps downstairs, noticing immediately that he became very tired. '_That's strange_,' he thought as he took one more step, before he couldn't help the urge to sit down and take a rest. He took a small nap, from which he woke up, startled, as the thought of breakfast penetrated his mind. '_Right, I have to hurry_,' he thought, noticing that a dark brown door had appeared to his right. '_Oh thank God; that's probably there so I don't have to climb back. Going back will most likely be as strenuous as going down_,' he mused and hesitantly opened the door, sighing in relief as he noticed that he was back in the small hall with the four colour door.

Resisting the urge to lie down in Rowena's comfortable bed for a much needed nap, he hurriedly crossed the Founder's quarters and headed back to Gryffindor, realising that he had to fetch his book bag, before he could attend breakfast.

However, the Fat Lady refused to let him in. "Mr. Potter, try using the correct password this time," she told him firmly.

"Look, I don't know, but I'm tired and I need to fetch my book bag, so please let me in," Harry pleaded. "You know that I only left the common room a few hours ago."

"If you don't know the password, you have to ask Professor McGonagall. She just went down to the Great Hall."

Sighing in annoyance, Harry ran down to the Great Hall, quickly skimming the Head table. '_Thank God, Quirrel isn't here_,' he realised, noticing that Snape was absent as well. '_Maybe it's not as late as I thought_,' he mused as he headed straight to McGonagall and asked her for the password.

Shaking her head in annoyance, the professor told him, "Lions' victory. Now hurry up, Potter."

"Yes Professor, thank you," Harry replied and hurried back to the Fat Lady, who let him into the already deserted common room without problems this time. Entering his dormitory, he searched for his bag but couldn't find it. '_Where did I put that thing?_' Harry thought in annoyance as he headed back to the common room. '_Perhaps I left it in my own room? But I did my homework here in the common room last night_.' Feeling utterly exhausted and confused, Harry decided to return to Rowena's quarters and take a nap. '_I'll just tell Severus the truth later on and ask him to excuse me with McGonagall_,' he mused as he remembered that his first morning class was Transfiguration.

過去と未来との階段

However, when he woke up from what seemed to be a long nap, considering that he felt completely refreshed, Rowena was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Let me take you back to where you belong," she said gently and guided Harry out of the four colour door, two steps upwards and back into her quarters.

"Didn't you notice anything strange?" she queried, seeing that Harry threw her a confused look.

"We're back here where I just woke up, aren't we?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Well, yes and no," Rowena said mysteriously, repeating her earlier question.

"Not really, except for the fact that McGonagall must have changed the password last night and that I couldn't find my book bag." As his eyes fell onto the alarm clock, he realised that it was only half past seven. "Oh, I thought it was much later. If I hurry, I still might be on time," he blurted out and dashed through Rowena's office and out of the Founder's Portal.

Deciding to once more look for his bag in the dormitory, he ran towards Gryffindor, looking startled when the Fat Lady refused to let him in. "Lions' victory," he repeated impatiently.

"Wrong password," the portrait snarled, causing Harry to wonder if he had only dreamed of coming to Gryffindor earlier.

"Caput Leonis," he tried, throwing the Fat Lady a disbelieving look when she let him in. '_Am I delirious?_' he mused as he hurried into the deserted dormitory. This time, he found his bag. It was not where it was supposed to be but was lying under the bed, and Harry remembered vaguely that he had been very tired the night before and hadn't been exactly careful.

Harry arrived at the Transfiguration classroom just when McGonagall was about to close the door. Seeing that Ron was sitting next to Neville, Harry slipped into the empty seat beside Hermione, causing a small smile to play on the girl's lips. They had to transfigure a feather into a leaf, and Harry watched in amazement how Hermione managed the task when everyone else's objects still held tiny white vanes. The girl unobtrusively showed him the wand movement in slow motion, and right before the end of the class, Harry held a beautiful green leaf in his hand.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," McGonagall commended him, before she dismissed the students.

Together with Hermione, Harry walked down to the Potions classroom and took a seat next to the girl, smiling when Ron slipped into the seat next to him.

"Where have you been?" the red haired boy whispered, looking curiously at Harry.

"I had a bad dream and went for a walk. Somehow I lost track of time," Harry lied and was glad when the professor began with their lesson. Harry diligently brewed his potion, glancing to Hermione to compare their potions from time to time. He had just bottled his, flawless as he hoped, potion, when Ron's cauldron let out a loud hiss.

"Evanesco," the professor shouted, before the boiling liquid could spread all over the classroom.

"Are you all right?" Harry whispered. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. I think Malfoy threw something," Ron replied in an upset voice, just when Snape dismissed them.

"Mr. Potter, detention tonight at seven o'clock sharp," the professor's voice penetrated Harry's ears as he trailed out of the classroom behind Ron.

過去と未来との階段

'_What did I do now?_' Harry mused when he remembered the events of the earlier morning.

"Did he think you made my potion explode, or what is his problem?" Ron hissed angrily, causing Harry to sigh.

"No, he warned me before that I had to serve detention if I skipped any meals, and I missed breakfast this morning," he replied, feeling very annoyed. The afternoon classes seemed to drag on endlessly, but finally, he could return to the common room and get a head start on his homework, knowing that he probably wouldn't have time in the evening.

At five minutes to seven, Harry hesitantly knocked at the door of Snape's office, inwardly sighing in relief as he saw that the professor didn't look very angry. However, the teacher motioned him to take a seat in front of a parchment and a quill.

"Write this sentence one hundred times," he instructed him in a stern voice. "The next time you miss a meal, I'm going to make you scrub cauldrons like I promised the other day."

"Yes sir," Harry replied and began to write the sentence that was written on top of the parchment. '_I will not miss any meals_.'

Unfortunately, he slowly began to feel very tired, and it didn't go unnoticed by his guardian that he couldn't help yawning every now and then. "Mr. Potter, please enlighten me," the professor sneered, "what did you and your friends do last night?"

"I had another dream," Harry admitted in a small voice, "so I didn't sleep very well. I'm sorry, Professor, I'll try not to yawn again."

"Harry," Snape said, sighing. "You may yawn as much as you wish as long as it's not during class. I am merely concerned about your health. Since you seem to be so tired, I suggest that you go to bed right away. You may finish your sentences tomorrow. I also wish to watch your dream tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied in relief. "May I stay in my room?" Seeing the professor nod, he put down the quill and headed to his room after a short detour to the bathroom.

When the Potions Master looked in on the child twenty minutes later, the boy was fast asleep. '_I wonder if something is wrong_,' he mused and gently tucked Harry in, carefully brushing a few errand strands of hair from his forehead. "Sleep well, child," he whispered, before he returned to his office to finish the second years' tests he was just grading, not knowing that Harry was just about to be pulled into another vision.

_Harry found himself in the living room of Snape's quarters. Stepping out into the small corridor behind the living room, he saw a red door right next to his own blue door. He entered the room with the red door, causing a small, dark haired boy, who was sitting on the floor playing, to squeal happily. "Harry, come play wif me?"_

"_All right," Harry replied softly, "let's play with your train set of the Hogwarts Express." _

_Together with the small boy, he crouched on the floor, and they made the Hogwarts Express travel from Hogsmeade to King's Cross and back._

_Suddenly, Severus entered the room. "Harry, Tom, it's time for dinner. Go, wash your hands, and hurry up please."_

Harry woke up with a jolt. '_That was not scary, but still a strange dream_,' he thought, feeling somehow unsettled, because it didn't seem like a normal dream, but more like the visions about the bad man he always had. '_Who was the boy?_' he mused. He tried to think about something else and go back to sleep to no avail. Finally, he gave up and tiredly made his way to his guardian's office to continue writing his sentences.

"Harry!" Severus said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I had a strange dream," Harry admitted and told the professor about the small boy. "Should I put both dreams into the Pensieve?" he asked, knowing that his guardian still had the Headmaster's Pensieve in his rooms. The teacher agreed, and Harry put the memory of the two dreams into the Pensieve.

"I can only imagine that both dreams are visions and likely to occur in the future," Severus said thoughtfully when he returned from the Pensieve ten minutes later.

"I think so. Rowena said the same when I told her about the dream. Oh, by the way, I had a strange experience this morning," Harry said and explained everything about his strange incident with the password changes.

"That's indeed extraordinary. May I watch the memory?" the professor queried, raising an eyebrow. When he emerged from the Pensieve thirty minutes later, he was very contemplative. "I believe I know how everything fits together," he said thoughtfully. "Are you feeling well enough for a trip to the Founders' Portal?"

"Of course," Harry replied in surprise and quickly fetched his robe to pull it over his pyjamas, before he followed the professor to the Founders' Portal.

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. before he was able

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**6 – before he was able**

Snape stopped in front of Salazar's portrait, only to realise that the Founder was absent. Mumbling something like, "gallivanting the castle," he strode ahead until he and Harry reached the portrait of Rowena.

'_She is always here_,' Harry thought in relief and curiously listened as the Potions Master began to question the Founder.

"Is my guess correct that the staircase leads into the past?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Exactly; each full step takes you back ten years," Rowena explained, causing Harry to gasp.

"That means I went twenty years into the past this morning?" He looked from Rowena to his guardian in disbelief.

"It seems so, Harry. You visited Hogwarts of the time when your parents and I were students. The Fat Lady as well as Professor McGonagall must have mistaken you for your father," Snape said, smirking at Harry's stunned expression. "Didn't you meet any students and wonder why you didn't know anyone?"

"No sir, everyone was at breakfast, and when I went to the Great Hall I only made sure that Quirrel wasn't at the Head table and hurried to McGonagall and back, so I didn't look at the House tables."

"Professor McGonagall, Harry," Snape corrected him firmly.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Very well then, Harry, let's come back and explore the staircase on Saturday after breakfast. Tomorrow, we'll discuss where to go."

"If you allow me a suggestion," Rowena threw in, smiling, "why don't you visit us in our time first? That way, you will get used to the staircase, and maybe we'll be able to give you some advice. I don't know if you're aware of the fact that I'm a Seer like Harry, but I have seen many visions concerning the two of you. I can call my real self from the past to fetch you from here if you wish."

"That would be extremely helpful; thank you very much," Snape replied, slightly inclining his head towards the Founder.

過去と未来との階段

"Professor, do you know who the small boy in my vision was?" Harry asked hesitantly as they returned to their quarters.

Snape sighed and motioned the child to sit on the sofa. "I can't be completely certain of course, but I can imagine that it could be Tom Riddle, the later Dark Lord."

"Voldemort?" Harry gasped. "Really? But..."

"If your vision was authentic, we might use the staircase to go back to the time when he was a child. If we manage to take him from the orphanage, where he grew up, and raise him here at Hogwarts, maybe he won't become as dark and evil as he ended up. I don't know if it'll be possible to change the future in such a way, nor am I aware of other possible changes that might occur in case we took such an action," Snape said thoughtfully, causing Harry to throw him an amazed look.

"That's a fantastic idea, sir. My parents wouldn't get murdered, would they?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to think about the positive and negative consequences our action might have, before we decide what to do. Since we can't speak with the Headmaster about the matter, I suggest that we accept Professor Ravenclaw's offer to visit the Founders and discuss the problem with them. Now however, you need to go to bed. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Professor," Harry replied and retreated to his room, pondering if he should return to the staircase and visit his parents as he scrambled back into bed. '_Since they're both heirs of the Founders too, I'm allowed to tell them about the staircase, aren't I?_ _If I did that, Severus and I could even discuss with them, not only with the Founders,' _he mused as he drifted off to sleep.

過去と未来との階段

When Harry woke up, the Potions Master was leaning over him, slightly shaking his shoulder. "Did you intend to grace your teachers by your presence in the classrooms today?" he queried, causing Harry to jerk awake.

"Is it so late?" he stammered, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"If you want to take a shower and dress, you should do it now," the professor replied and left the room, smirking.

'_Oh no, I wanted to go and visit my parents, but I completely overslept_,' Harry thought as he hurried to get ready.

During the day, he could hardly concentrate. His thoughts drifted back to the staircase every now and then, and he couldn't wait for classes to end, so he could meet with his guardian to discuss their plans. '_Tomorrow morning, we're going to use the staircase in any case_,' he mused as he absently levitated a pile of parchments from Professor Flitwick's desk instead of the cushion he was supposed to move to the other side of my room.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," the tiny professor chuckled, pulling Harry out of his reverie. "If you could levitate my parchments back now please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor," Harry replied and hurriedly obeyed.

With the intention of informing himself about the time of Voldemort's youth, Harry spent his History of Magic class reading '_Hogwarts: A History_.' However, he couldn't find anything that would matter if it became changed. '_Well, several people are going to be alive if he can't kill them, but otherwise, I don't think it would matter if there wasn't a Dark Lord_,' he thought.

As soon as the last afternoon class was over, Harry hurried to the dungeons to tell the professor about his findings.

"I believe it should be all right, too," Snape agreed thoughtfully. "However, I think it would be a good idea to discuss this with the Founders. I don't know how you think about the matter, but I wouldn't mind using the opportunity to visit them in the past."

"I'd love to travel one thousand years into the past," Harry replied excitedly.

"All right then, we'll leave right after breakfast tomorrow. Now, are you busy with homework, or would you like to play a game of wizard's chess?"

"Wizard's chess?" Harry asked in surprise. "I'd love to play, although I'm not good at all. Ron taught me how to play, but we have only played a few times and I always lost."

"Well, then I'm going to teach you, so you'll be able to beat Weasley sometime," the Professor smirked and led Harry to the small side table in his living room.

By the time Harry tiredly sank into bed that night, he had the impression as if he had learned more that evening than during the whole day of classes. He soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of chess pieces that were fighting against each other.

過去と未来との階段

In the morning, Harry couldn't wait for the professor to leave his bedroom. "Professor, can't we skip breakfast for once and head to the Founders' Portal right away?" he asked excitedly as soon as his guardian entered the living room.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the excited boy and replied evenly, "No Mr. Potter, I'm sorry; I have to attend a meeting with the Headmaster and brew a potion for Madam Pomfrey before we can leave anyway."

Harry threw his guardian a horrified look. "Oh no, please tell me that that's not true, sir. I can't wait any longer."

Snape smirked. "Patience, Harry, is something you really have to learn. Now, let's go to the Great Hall. We won't go anywhere without eating breakfast. As soon as I'm pleased with the amount you've eaten, we can leave for the past."

過去と未来との階段

Harry eagerly followed the professor into the Great Hall. Seeing that Ron seemed to be absent, he sat next to Hermione and exchanged a few words with his classmate, before he wolfed down his breakfast, causing the girl to throw him a curious look.

"Are you in a hurry, Harry?" she queried.

"Err... no, not really. I only have an appointment with Professor Snape," Harry replied, glancing at the Head table, from where his guardian gave him an unobtrusive nod, before he rose from his seat and strode out of the Great Hall. Harry quickly followed his example and met the teacher in the entrance hall.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked and, seeing Harry nod, walked towards the Founders' Portal in his usual fast pace that made Harry run to keep up.

Rowena greeted them happily. "Take a seat in my living room. I'll call someone to fetch you," she said eagerly and hurriedly left her portrait, flinging the door open as she vanished.

"Go ahead," Snape said and followed Harry into the living room.

"Oh look, sir. That must be the age of the Founders, don't you think so?" Harry suddenly blurted out, pointing to the charmed window.

"Probably yes," Snape replied thoughtfully. "This window is amazing. I'd love to have one in my quarters that shows me all the halls of the castle in a random sequence. The question is how to charm such a window."

"So you can torture your students after curfew?" Rowena, who had just entered the room, chuckled. "I can teach you how to charm the window you wish to have. Now, are you both feeling well enough for the trip? Climbing the stairs up and down in very tiring and affords a huge amount of magic."

The two wizards replied affirmatively, and Rowena motioned them to follow her. She led them through the four colour door and slowly began to descend the staircase. Harry noticed in amazement that doors appeared to the right of each step on the staircase as soon as his foot touched each of the steps. After a few minutes, he realised that the doors changed their appearance to reflect different eras and became successively more old fashioned in appearance the further downwards they went.

However, Harry also noticed that he became more and more exhausted the further they descended the staircase, and he was utterly relieved when Rowena stopped in front of a dark blue door with golden stars on it.

"From this door further downwards, you'll find all four of us in the castle," she explained gently. However, at this stage, we're already between 120 and 150 years old. There will be ten more doors, through which you can go to meet us. You can see the last door from here," she pointed to a four colour door at the bottom of the staircase; "it leads you to the time where we were still building the castle."

"Which door would you recommend for us to use?" Snape enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you see the door five steps down from here? The one with the four animals of our Houses? I'd recommend you that door, because all four of us have reached an age that allows us to understand certain things better than we did in our younger times; however, our children, who often have brilliant ideas, are still living in the castle together with us. Moreover, this is my real time, from which my portrait called me to help you. Therefore, I believe this is the best time for you to visit this time. Of course, you're free to visit any time you wish."

"Thank you, Professor Ravenclaw. We shall follow your advice," Snape decided, glancing at Harry, who nodded his agreement. They curiously followed Rowena through the door into the hall Harry already knew so well.

The Founder led them into her living room that already had the charmed window but otherwise looked much older than in the future, before she explained, "Although these are my quarters, I am not living here anymore, and the other three Founders aren't living in the rooms you already know as their quarters either." Seeing Harry's and Severus' questioning looks, she explained, "We used our personal quarters here when we built Hogwarts; however..." She interrupted herself when a girl, who seemed to be a few years older than Harry, stormed into the room.

"Oh Mum, thank God you're here. Dad transfigured Uncle Salazar into a bear. Can you come help him please?"

過去と未来との階段

Rowena sighed. "This is my oldest daughter Lily. Godric and Salazar are always fighting like toddlers. Lily, I'll be there in five minutes. Gather everyone in our living room please. Anyway," she turned back to Harry and Severus, "when Godric and I married, we moved into our private quarters, which you'll find at the very end of the Founders' Portal corridor. Helga and Salazar are married as well, and their quarters are right next to ours."

Rowena followed her daughter, leading the two guests into her and Godric's private quarters. Godric, Helga and a number of smaller children were assembled in the living room.

"These are Severus and Harry," Godric introduced them to his children, before he pointed to his second daughter Helena and his son, who was chasing one of the other children that apparently belonged to Helga and Salazar.

All of a sudden, a brown bear stormed into the room, standing imposingly on his two hind legs in front of Godric. The bear let out an angry growl at the Founder, before it crouched in front of Rowena and looked at her with a pleading look in his large brown eyes as it gently licked her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's always a bit chaotic here, especially if Godric and Salazar are together," Helga apologized to Harry, who observed the scene, smiling, and to Severus, who was smirking.

"Do you want me to transfigure you back?" Rowena asked softly, and the bear let out an approving yowl.

Seconds later, Salazar was towering over Godric. "I'm going to use you as potions ingredients, you imbecile."

"Godric, Salazar, please behave yourselves, especially in front of the children and our guests," Rowena said resolutely and motioned Harry and Severus to sit on the sofa the smaller children had just vacated on a wave of Helga's hand. She called a house-elf and ordered tea and biscuits for everyone, before she shortly explained why the two wizards had come to the past. "Since I had several visions about this special wizard, Tom Riddle, I offered they could come here, so we could discuss together how to proceed. Since no one except for us is able to travel through time, I believe it's our responsibility to cooperate in this matter."

"Do you already know Pensieves in this time?" Snape asked evenly.

"No, but if you or Thunderbolt could fill us in," Salazar drawled, causing Harry to roll his eyes at his new nickname.

Snape smirked and shortly explained what a Pensieve was, pulling the Headmaster's device out of his robe pocket, before he suggested Rowena should put all of her visions inside, so they could watch them all together.

Everyone agreed, and Harry observed in amazement as his guardian helped Rowena putting several memories into the Pensieve, while he exchanged a few words with Lily. "I'm eleven; I'm only a first year," he said shyly as Lily told him she was going to take her OWLs at the end of the school year.

"So you want to go and adopt that child and take him into the future to prevent him from becoming a monster?" Salazar sneered as they left the Pensieve after watching all of Rowena's and Harry's visions that were still stored inside.

"That sounds very good; however, it's nearly dinnertime, and I believe we should speak about the matter later on," Godric suggested, causing everyone to agree, except for Salazar.

"No; after dinner, I need my heir and his ward to follow me into my private lab. I have to brew an urgent potion, for which I need their assistance," the Slytherin sneered, causing Harry to throw the man a terrified look.

"Sir, I am of no use in the Potions lab," he said hesitantly, glancing at his guardian.

"That's not true; Harry is quite adept at brewing," Snape disagreed, causing the Founder to chuckle.

"That doesn't matter for my project," he replied, chuckling. "Thunderbolt, do you know what a gummibear is?"

過去と未来との階段

"Err... Yes sir," Harry stammered in complete surprise. "My cousin liked gummibears very much. He always ate lots of them."

Salazar smirked. "Very well; I hope you'll like them too."

After dinner in the Great Hall that already resembled that of the future very much, Salazar led Harry and Severus into his private potions lab, which to Harry's surprise didn't look so different from Snape's potions lab in the future either. '_Oh well, maybe Salazar spends enough time in the future to copy later inventions and such_,' he mused as he took the offered seat.

"I tasted gummibears once in the future, and I really liked them. Can you help me brew them?" Salazar asked Severus, who threw the Founder a disdainful look, while Harry couldn't help chuckling.

'_He reminds me a bit of Dumbledore with his sweet tooth_,' he thought as he helped prepare the ingredients. Later on, Salazar asked him to taste a bear. "They're delicious; however, I think you should a bit of fruit to each of them; that would make them taste even better and they'd develop better colours," he said hesitantly.

"Very well then, we'll do that the next time. Now however, I want to brew a slightly different potion," he replied, smirking, holding out a recipe to the younger Potions Master, who rolled his eyes in annoyance as understanding set in.

過去と未来との階段

By the time they returned to Rowena's and Godric's living room, their children had already gone to bed, and Harry felt extremely tired as well. "Harry my dear, why don't you go to bed?" Rowena asked gently. "I have prepared the guest room here in our quarters for the two of you, or if you prefer to have your own rooms, one of you can take the guest room of Helga's and Salazar's quarters."

"No, we can share a room," Snape hurried to reply, seeing that Rowena was shooting him a questioning look. "Very well, Harry, go to bed."

"All right, good night," Harry said gratefully, feeling very reassured when Rowena accompanied him into the guest room. With a wave of her hand she transfigured his clothes into soft pyjamas, causing Harry to throw her a relieved look. Too tired to even look around, he lay down on the bed and drifted off as soon as his head came to lie on the pillow.

過去と未来との階段

The adults talked until late in the night, discussing Rowena's and Harry's visions that matched so well that no one dared to doubt any of them, especially as there were some of them that Snape could declare authentic, because he had experienced the situations.

"Considering how many people that man killed in your visions and how early he began dividing his soul into parts, which he preserved, I believe that it would be the best if Severus and Harry took the child from his orphanage at an age of three or four years," Godric said firmly.

"I am just wondering if it's all right to change the future to such an extent," Snape threw in thoughtfully. "Many people that were killed by the Dark Lord wouldn't be killed, and on the contrary, they might conceive children, who never lived so far. In one of the visions, I saw something extremely unsettling, which on one hand seemed to be part of a scene that might occur if we didn't take the boy in; however, on the other hand it can only take place if we keep him from becoming the Dark Lord." He glanced around. "Does this make sense to you, or do I have to explain the details?"

"No, it makes sense, and I can well imagine which scene is unsettling you," Rowena replied gently. "I know what you're worrying about, but let me assure you, everything will be all right, and Harry will not be in danger."

"Very well," the younger Potions Master replied, sighing in relief, while the others looked curiously from him to Rowena and back.

過去と未来との階段

"Can someone enlighten us what you're talking about?" Salazar asked impatiently, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah, it's nothing, just a future thing," Rowena replied quietly, turning to her colleagues. "Do you know the Headmaster or anyone else at Hogwarts at the time when Tom Riddle will be three or four years old? He will be born on the thirty-first of December, 1926."

"I know Armando Dippet. He is my hair," Helga said softly. "I could go and ask him to help Severus and Harry."

"That's a good idea," Rowena agreed. "As fast as I know he was quite fond of Tom in later years, but I don't know if he lived long enough to know that the boy turned into a monster."

"I would appreciate your help very much," Severus said thoughtfully. "As far as I know, he lived in an orphanage in London, but I'm not aware of the exact name and place."

"Nothing easier than that," Godric threw in. "I can go into the specific year and ask Fawkes to flash me into the Headmaster's office, so I can look it up in the book."

"That's a good idea," Rowena agreed.

"If we have the data, we don't need anyone's help. We can just leave the castle through the entrance halls and apparate straight to the orphanage," Severus said thoughtfully as Godric called Fawkes and left the room with the phoenix sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll manage; neither you nor Thunderbolt seem to be dunderheads," Salazar sneered. "Come on, Helga, let's go to bed. It'll be morning until the lion returns anyway."

過去と未来との階段

In the morning, Godric provided Severus and Harry with the name of the orphanage. "St. Mary in the fields in London?" the professor confirmed, causing Godric to nod.

"I'm sorry; that's all it said in the book. Normally, the book doesn't provide maps to the residences of future students," he replied, smirking.

"How will we be able to arrive at the exact year?" Harry queried. "One step means ten years, doesn't it?"

Rowena chuckled. "Yes, but the steps are large as you might have noticed. On each level you can make ten small steps; therefore, if you want to arrive at the year 1930, you have to leave the staircase as soon as your foot just reaches the level next to the door with the inscription '1930s'."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise.

"As eloquent as always, Harry. Now, shall we leave straight away?" Snape queried, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Wait a moment," Godric threw in thoughtfully. "Leo, my portrait told me you were going to become a phoenix Animagus. Did you already manage the Transformation?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I can only transform my left hand so far."

"Oh well, that's already a lot," Helga said in a soft voice.

"But it won't help him to flash to Tom Riddle instead of searching for the orphanage like the dunderhead of a Muggle," Salazar sneered, glancing at Severus. "Do you have an Animagus form?"

Snape let out a long sigh, before he replied, hesitantly, "Yes sir. I am a magical chameleon."

過去と未来との階段

"A magical chameleon?" Harry gasped in complete amazement.

"Yes. I can already change my colour at free will, but I haven't managed to make myself invisible or to apparate yet," his guardian admitted.

"You could remain in the past for a few days or weeks and practise," Helga suggested, causing the two time travellers to shake their heads simultaneously.

"Err... Will we be able to come back here at any time, for example during our summer holidays?" Harry asked questioningly. "If so, I'd prefer and get over with it first. We can bring Tom with us then, can't we?"

"Yes to all of your questions, Thunderbolt," Salazar replied, smiling at the boy. "He may know of the Founders' Portal, because he is a relative of mine, or if Severus blood adopted him, he'd be my hair."

"Very well then; let's go," Snape said as he rose from his seat, causing Harry to hurriedly follow his example.

"Before you go, I need to give you something," Godric spoke up, handing Harry a small parchment that was folded and had a wax seal at the back. "You need to go to Gringotts first in order to get any Muggle money of that time," he explained, seeing that Severus raised an eyebrow. "This is a letter to the Goblins that orders them to take a certain amount of money from my vault for you, so that you can change it."

"Wait a moment," Helga said before the two wizards could express their appreciation, pulling two small phials out of her robe pockets. "Take these when you arrive in the future. Climbing the staircase is very exhausting, especially for a child."

Snape pocketed the two phials in his robe pockets, thankfully inclining his head, while Harry observed Rowena pointing her wand at her head and extracting a parchment from the tip of her wand. When she handed it to Harry, he realised that it held a picture of a house.

"Is that...?" he began to ask, when he was interrupted.

"That is the orphanage I saw in my visions. Good luck my boys and make sure you come to the Founders' Portal and inform our portraits the instant you return to Hogwarts."

"Oh, thank you so much; we will do so," Harry said gratefully, and his guardian echoed his gratitude, before they promised to be careful and to come to see the Founders again soon.

"I'll accompany you to the right time, so you won't get lost in time," Salazar said grumpily, leading the two younger wizards back to the staircase.

Only now did Harry notice the tiny figures at the doors showing the decade to which they were leading. Even the appearance of the letters was that of the specific time. Harry once more felt the exhaustion overwhelm him as they climbed up the huge steps until they finally reached the dark brown door with the inscription "1930s".

"I trust you find your way from here," Salazar scoffed as they reached the Founders' Portal.

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much," Snape replied, before he followed Harry into Rowena's quarters, where the boy was just making himself comfortable on the sofa. Smirking, he handed him one of the phials. "Drink, Harry; it'll make you feel better," he said softly. "This was very tiring indeed."

A few minutes later, they felt well enough to continue with their travel. They hesitantly left the Founders' Portal, having no idea what date or even what time it was. "It seems to be winter, and it must be night," Snape stated as they passed the first window in the halls. "If it's night, we should return and sleep for a while. It won't make sense..."

"Stop! What are you doing out in the halls after curfew?" a strict voice interrupted him sharply, and the two time travellers found themselves looking straight down the business end of a wand.

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	7. to find out about

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**7 – to find out about**

'_This voice sounds somehow familiar_,' Harry mused, squinting against the light coming from the other person's wand tip.

"Professor Prince?" Snape queried in a soft voice.

"Yes, who else might I be? Explain yourselves," the tall man in front of them snarled.

"I am Severus Snape, son of Eileen Prince, your grandson," Snape explained. "We're time travellers. This is my ward and a Hogwarts first year Harry Potter."

"A Potter?" Prince asked incredulously. "What the hell is a Prince doing with a Potter?"

"Well, he is very un-potterish; he comes more like his mother, Grandfather."

"Excuse me, sir; could you please tell us what date and time we have?" Harry enquired in a soft voice.

"Did nobody tell you not to interrupt adults?" Prince sneered, before he turned back to his grandson. "Is my guess correct that you came through the Founders' Portal?"

"Yes," Snape replied, sighing in relief. "I'm glad you know about it, sir."

"So what are you doing in the future? Are you teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm the Potions professor and Head of Slytherin."

"That's good," the man, who seemed to be about the same age as his grandson, replied contentedly. "So what brings you here into the past?"

Snape quickly explained, and his grandfather nodded his understanding. "Very well then, considering that it's eleven thirty at night, I suggest you stay overnight in my guest room and use the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning. Your grandmother is already asleep though."

The time travellers gladly agreed and followed the professor into his quarters, which to Snape's amazement were an earlier version of his own quarters. '_I always thought Albus had instructed the house-elves to make these rooms for me_,' he mused as he took a seat in the living room after putting an exhausted Harry to bed in the guest room.

The two Potions Masters spent a few hours talking Potions, before they followed Harry's example. In the morning, they were introduced to Snape's grandmother, who proudly told them that Eileen was already a first year and was staying in her dormitory in Slytherin.

Harry chuckled as they stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. "You're the spitting image of your grandfather, sir, and your grandmother looks very much alike Madam Pomfrey," he explained hesitantly.

"That's what I thought," Snape smirked as he carefully glanced around, while they passed the pub and headed through the back door.

'_Diagon Alley doesn't look very different from the one in our time_,' Harry mused as they strode through the street that was surprisingly busy considering the early morning time.

They were lucky, and no one talked to them until they reached Gringotts, where a Goblin studied their parchment, before he instructed them to wait for a few minutes, because the authenticity had to be checked first. Finally, Harry received a small bag with Muggle money, which he handed to the professor.

"Very well then, let's head out into Muggle London," Snape suggested, and they left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, stopping dead in their tracks as they noticed that the Muggle world looked much less developed than the magical world at the same time.

"There!" Harry suddenly shouted, pointing to a taxi. "The taxi driver should be able to take us to the orphanage."

Snape agreed, and the two wizards got onto the old fashioned taxi that brought them to a near-by orphanage.

"I don't know what it's called, but it's the only orphanage I know," the driver said grumpily, pointing to an old multi-stored building that was clearly different to the one on their picture. "No, I don't know that one," he added as Snape showed him the picture, before he shut the doors and dashed away, leaving Snape and Harry at the unknown place.

'_If it wasn't raining cats and dogs, I wouldn't really mind_,' Harry mused as he looked at the professor in expectation of an idea what to do now.

過去と未来との階段

Snape closely studied the picture, letting out a deep sigh. "All right then, for lack of a better idea I'm going to try to Apparate us to the orphanage. Hold on tightly," he advised Harry, motioning him to grab his arm as he concentrated on the picture.

Only seconds later, they found themselves in front of a similar looking building. "St. Mary in the fields," was written at the front in old letters, from which the colour was peeling off.

'_So this is where Voldemort grew up_,' Harry mused as he trailed behind the professor who sharply knocked at the entrance door.

"Good morning Madame," Snape greeted the lady, who opened the door for them. "We heard that you have a boy here named Tom Marvolo Riddle; is that correct?"

"That is correct, yes, but who are you?" the lady enquired gently.

"I am Professor Severus Snape and this is my cousin Harry. We are related to Tom through his mother's side. Only recently, we heard of his mother's death, and that's why we came to see him."

"Would you perhaps be willing to take him in?" the lady asked with apparent interest. "He doesn't get along too well with the other kids, you see, and it would be better for him, if he had a new home," she explained in obvious concern.

"Yes, in fact we came because we are considering taking him in; if you could lead us to the child please," the professor replied impatiently.

"I would appreciate it greatly; at this time of the day, he'll probably be in his own room, which is on the sixth floor. I'll take you there."

Four-year-old Tom was alone in his room, reading an illustrated book. "What do you want?" he asked, seeing the two strangers enter his room.

Harry looked around interestedly. The room was sparsely furnished. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a small desk, and a chair. The high walls were painted in a very light yellow, which must have been quite modern at one time. Now, parts of the paint were peeled off though. However, on one side of the room was a huge window, and the room was very bright.

"Hello Tom. I am Professor Severus Snape and this is my student Harry," Snape introduced them in a soft voice. A few weeks ago, we heard about your mother's death, and we came to take you in if that's agreeable with you."

Tom gave them a surprised look. "Thank you, sir. I don't know you, but it would be great if you could get me out of here. I don't like it here. The kids are unnerving and stupid," Tom replied firmly.

"Ah but here are so many kids; there surely will be some nice children too," Harry threw in, surprised how full of hatred the small boy already seemed to be.

"No, they're all stupid, plus they are just normal. They're not like me. I'm better than all of them."

"Well, if you're sure that you want us to adopt you and take you with us, collect your belongings, and then we'll go downstairs and do the paperwork," Snape drawled, glancing around the child's room.

"Yes!" the boy shouted happily, and his eyes lit up as he hurried from one corner of the room to the next, handing Harry a small pile of clothes and a few books. "That's all. Can we go now?" he asked impatiently, hesitantly taking Harry's hand, which the boy held out for him.

The three wizards headed downstairs, and the professor quickly filled out the paper with fictive data, before he led the two boys out of the orphanage.

"Harry, would you mind taking the Floo back to my grandfather's quarters, or shall I apparate the three of us back to the Apparition border of Hogwarts?"

過去と未来との階段

Harry smiled at the professor. "I don't mind returning to your grandparents' quarters. How come that you didn't know them at all by the way, if you don't mind me asking, sir?"

"My father, who was a Muggle and absolutely detested magic, forbade my mother to take me to see them, and my mother was afraid enough of my father to obey," Snape replied evenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, wishing he hadn't asked. '_All three of us seem to have had a poor childhood_,' he mused, holding tightly on to Tom and the professor when Snape apparated them to a side street of Diagon Alley. "Professor, maybe we should buy some proper clothes for Tom and tell him about magic, before we return to Hogwarts," he suggested as they approached the busy shopping street.

"Very well," the professor agreed and led the boys to Madam Malkin's robe shop. Twenty minutes later, they were back on the street, Tom's new belongings shrunken in Snape's robe pockets.

"We still have some money left, don't we?" Harry enquired, throwing the teacher a hesitant look.

"Of course, Harry. Is there anything you wanted?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... I think we should take Tom to the toyshop and buy a teddy or something for him," Harry suggested in a small voice, unaware of the expression of joy and disbelief that spread over the small boy's face.

Snape nodded and handed Harry some money, informing him that he would wait at the apothecary. The two boys entered the toy shop, and Harry led Tom to the stuffed animals, remembering that Dudley had possessed a brown teddy bear, which he had carried around at all times.

"Now, what would you like to have?" Harry asked gently. "How about this green dragon?"

"Really? For me?" Tom asked in disbelief, quickly grabbing the dragon as Harry nodded, smiling.

Harry paid, and a short while later, the three wizards entered the Leaky Cauldron, where they sat down and ate lunch. Snape and Harry used the time while they were waiting for the meal to arrive, to tell Tom about the magical world.

"Tom, Harry and I are wizards just like you and like everyone you can see around us here," Snape explained in a soft voice. "We live in a magical school, where Harry is a first year student and I am the Potions professor."

"Magic?" Tom's eyes began to twinkle happily, before all of a sudden his expression turned anxious. "Harry," he whispered, "I must go wee-wee."

"No problem," Harry said softly and quickly took the small boy to the toilets. "Now you belong to us, Tom, and you have to tell us if you need something; all right?"

"All right," Tom replied in a small voice, looking up at Harry with a hopeful expression on his little face.

When they finished their lunch, Snape explained about the Floo system and told Tom that they would travel to his grandfather's quarters at Hogwarts. "Just hold on tightly," he told the boy, instructing Harry to wait a minute and follow straight away.

"Yes sir," Harry replied firmly, trying not to show how uncertain he was, knowing that the small boy needed the professor more than him.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Tom was dead on his feet, and Harry led him to the bed in the guest room, which he had occupied the previous night. "Sleep for a while," he instructed the boy as he sat on the edge of the bed and observed smiling how the child drifted off to sleep, his new dragon tucked safely in his arm. When he hesitantly entered the living room a few minutes later, Snape was having tea together with his grandmother.

"Severus, you have to do it properly," the witch scolded him lightly as she motioned Harry to sit on the sofa next to her grandson.

過去と未来との階段

"And what am I not doing properly?" Snape queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"You must adopt that child, using a blood adoption potion. Otherwise, someone in your time might recognise him. How do you want to explain that you travelled into the past to take him with you?"

"That's true," Harry spoke up shyly. "Professor Dumbledore might recognise him."

"Indeed," Snape said thoughtfully. "Very well then, let me brew an adoption potion and give it to the child, although I believe that no one except for the two of us and the Founders, with whom we talked, will remember him at all, considering that we have completely changed the time line, but let's brew the potion just to be sure."

"Can I help you prepare the ingredients, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly, causing the Potions Master to raise an eyebrow.

"You may," Snape said finally and motioned the boy into his grandfather's personal lab.

Two hours later, the potion was ready and Snape grabbed a phial with a second potion from the shelf, before the two wizards headed into the guest room, where Tom was still peacefully asleep. A small smile was playing on his lips, and he was holding his stuffed dragon tightly.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Harry asked in concern.

"I'm just considering spelling the potion into his stomach along with the pain relieving potion I brought. He might experience quite an amount of pain, so that it is essential that the second potion gets into his system as quickly as possible," Snape explained thoughtfully, causing Harry to nod in understanding.

"That sounds like a good idea then. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Harry, thank you." Snape threw him a short smile, before he consecutively spelled the potions into the small child's system.

Tom let out a small moan as his joints began to ache and his features slowly changed. However, Harry climbed into the bed, cuddling the small boy close.

"Everything is all right, Tom. Professor Snape has given you a blood adoption potion in order to become your real Dad. No one will be able to take you away from him now," he whispered soothingly.

Tom lazily opened his eyes, throwing Harry an anxious look. "Harry, you be with me too?"

Harry smiled at the child. "Yes Tom, Professor Snape is also my guardian, so I'll be there with you. However, I'm already eleven and have to attend Hogwarts, but I can stay in the professor's quarters with you if you want me to."

"I want," Tom said, smiling, before his expression became anxious.

"Your body is changing because of the adoption potion. You'll look more like the professor afterwards," Harry explained gently. "You're not in pain, are you?"

Tom shook his head. "No, only feels strange," he admitted in a small voice, nestling deeper into Harry's robes.

'_It feels as if I had a younger brother_,' Harry mused, feeling extremely happy at the thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep with his small brother in his arms.

過去と未来との階段

In the morning, Severus' grandmother pulled the three of them into hugs, instructing Severus and Harry to come and visit her again whenever they could. "I'm looking forward to when you'll be born, Severus," she said gently, before Professor Prince accompanied them to the Founders' Portal.

To their surprise, Salazar and Helga were waiting for them. Snape quickly introduced Tom to the Founders.

"This is your many times great grand cousin Salazar and his wife Helga," he told the small boy, who was standing close to Harry, busily cuddling his dragon.

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Hello Tom; my, aren't you a sweetie?" Helga cooed, carefully scooping the small boy up on her arms, before she turned to Severus and Harry as her expression became stern. "Severus, Harry, I must insist on keeping you in my quarters in the Founders' Portal in the future for a few days."

過去と未来との階段

"And why might that be?" Snape queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"You have greatly changed the future. However, no one knows that apart from you and us. All of your colleagues and friends have grown up in the new time line without a Dark Lord to threaten the magical world. As soon as you enter Hogwarts in the future, the new memories will begin to fill your minds. They will not replace your own history but install themselves additionally. If I allowed you to proceed straight to your quarters, your minds would be overwhelmed by the flood of new memories and both of you would end up in a coma," Helga explained gently.

"Therefore, I'm going to keep you in my quarters, where you'll be able to receive your new memories in a one hundred times slower way. Just to be sure that you won't take any permanent damage, I'll put you to sleep as soon as you arrive in the future, and I'll be there to monitor you during the whole time. In the meantime, Salazar will entertain Tom and will assist if I need any unexpected potions for you."

"Very well then, let's go," Salazar suggested impatiently, striding ahead towards the staircase.

Throwing his guardian an anxious look, Harry gently gripped Tom's small hand and followed the two Founders through Rowena's quarters, which were the nearest, towards the four colour door.

"Harry, don't worry; everything can only become better now," Snape said in a soft voice, trying to bury his own mixture of anxiousness and hope at the far back of his mind.

"All right, sir," Harry replied softly, feeling very reassured by the professor's kind words. He slowly stepped up the stairs as he felt an already well known tiredness creep into his body. Throwing a worried glance at Tom, he noticed that the small boy was dead on his feet.

Snape, who was walking on Tom's other side, had obviously followed Harry's glance with his eyes and gently scooped Tom up on his arms. "It's all right, little one. Go to sleep," he said soothingly as he followed Helga into the living room of her quarters, where the witch had already conjured three comfortable looking beds for them. He quickly put Tom down, gripping his head in agony.

"Lie down quickly," he heard Helga's voice and made his way to his own bed, noticing that Harry was already asleep in the next bed, before he drifted off to sleep as well as Helga waved her Healer's wand over him.

過去と未来との階段

Two days later, Severus' mind slowly turned back to awareness. '_I had the best dream of my life_,' he mused, throwing Helga a dazed look.

"Is everything all right, Severus? Does your head hurt?" the Founder queried as she pulled her wand.

"No, everything is fine, but I had a dream that was too good to be true," Severus replied, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He glanced at Harry, but the boy was still fast asleep.

"I can wake him up now. For him, the brainstorming was already finished yesterday. I just kept him asleep, because you weren't ready at that time. Both of you might feel better if you speak with each other," Helga said gently, waving her wand at Harry, while Severus scrambled out of his bed and sat on the edge of Harry's.

"Harry," he said in his soft, silky voice, causing the boy to blink.

"Dad," Harry mumbled sleepily, "I had such a good dream."

Before Severus could even process the boy's words, the door to Helga's quarters opened and he became distracted by the person, who entered the room.

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	8. the Staircase to the Founders' Portal

**Harry and the Staircase to the Founders' Portal - by teddylonglong **

**8 – the Staircase to the Founders' Portal**

'_Everything must be true then_,' Severus mused in excitement, just as Harry turned around as well and breathed, "Mum!"

"Harry, Sev, are you feeling all right? Is everything okay?" Lily asked in concern as she headed straight to Harry's bed and consecutively pulled her son and her husband in bear hugs.

"Lily! We had the best dream of our lives," Severus replied, smiling.

"Oh well, according to what Rowena told me, both of your lives must have been horrible," Lily said softly. "Thank God you went to the past and changed everything for the better... and saved my life," she added, smiling fondly at her family. "Where is Tom by the way? I can't wait to see him, and I'm so happy Harry has a little brother now."

"I'm afraid Salazar is teaching him how to prank the students," Helga threw in, smirking. "They're brewing fruit drops and prank potions together."

"I believe I have to exchange a word with my ancestor," Severus spoke up sternly. "How dare he teach my son how to do mischief?"

"It's a good thing that he's learning to brew, isn't it?" Harry asked innocently, happily leaning against his mother.

過去と未来との階段

Two hours later, Harry anxiously followed his parents into their quarters, trying not to let his uncertainty show in his face in order not to frighten Tom, who was firmly holding his hand. Severus had introduced Lily to Tom as his adoptive mother, and Tom was as happy as Harry was to finally have real parents. Harry patiently waited as Tom discovered the portraits with the moving people along the corridor, remembering well how amazed he had been when he came to Hogwarts for the first time in his older timeline.

'_In this new timeline, I have been growing up at Hogwarts_,' he mused. '_Mum is the Charms teacher and Dad the Potions professor like before. And I'm in Slytherin and best friends with Blaise and Millicent as well as Neville and Hermione from Gryffindor. That seems so strange, but it isn't. I'm not friends with Ron in this new timeline. Well, maybe that's better. A friend from whom I have to hide so many things is not a good friend anyway_.'

"Harry!" Tom's impatient voice brought Harry out of his reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tom. I was so deep in thoughts. What?"

"Who is that?" Tom pointed ahead, and Harry could see the Bloody Baron.

"Ah, that's the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin House," Harry explained gently and called the ghost over to properly introduce Tom as his adoptive brother. '_It'll be great to have a little brother_,' he thought when they reached their quarters. Harry smiled, noticing that the password wasn't '_Lily_' anymore as it had been in the old timeline. Now it was '_Welcome home, Tom_.'

"Do you want to attend dinner in the Great Hall, or would you prefer to eat at home tonight?" Lily queried, throwing Severus and Harry a concerned look.

Severus glanced at his children. "Well, if Harry and Tom aren't too exhausted, we should probably head to the Great Hall. You know that Dumbledore doesn't take it well if we miss a meal."

"Dumbledore?" Lily asked incredulously, worriedly looking at her husband. "What does Dumbledore have to do with it? Are you getting confused with the different timelines?"

"Oh no," Severus groaned. "Yes, I must be getting confused, and I have a splitting headache. Please excuse me for a moment." He turned on his heels and headed to the potions lab, unaware of the fact that Harry followed him.

過去と未来との階段

"Dad, I'm getting confused as well," Harry said softly. "May I have a headache potion too, please?"

"Of course," Severus replied, giving Harry a sharp look. "According to Helga, it might be that we'll have problems for a few weeks. Come to me if anything bothers you, son."

"I will," Harry promised, chuckling. "Dumbledore is the Minister of Magic, isn't he?"

"Yes. Oh my, how could I forget that Minerva is the Headmistress now?" Severus sighed, smirking.

"Of course; otherwise, Mum wouldn't be Head of Gryffindor," Harry agreed and held the door open for his father, knowing that his mother would probably be worried if they didn't return soon.

"Do you know what happened to James?" Harry asked hesitantly. "I mean, he was my father in the former timeline. It's not as if I wasn't really happy to have you as my father; I was just wondering."

"Of course," Severus sighed, "you only have the memories from after you were born and not of everything we changed. Well, it's a longer story, but I can show you the memory of the old timeline some time, and it'll show you why your mother and I didn't remain together in the first place."

"Do I look differently by the way?" Harry suddenly remembered to ask, causing Lily to chuckle.

"You're very handsome, sweetie; why don't you have a look at the mirror?" she suggested, looking up from the puzzle of Hogwarts she was just doing together with Tom.

'_Oh right_,' Harry mused and stepped into the bathroom, taking in his new features. '_I don't look very different_,' he thought, realising that he still had his green eyes and his mother's nose. Only his black hair wasn't messy anymore but longer and straight like that of his father's. '_Not too bad_,' he decided as he headed back to the living room, taking a glance at his own room as he went. To his surprise, his room was decorated in the same colours as it had been before; however, he found many toys and books on the shelves as well as many handmade items, which obviously Lily had made for him. Even the curtains surrounding his bed were obviously handmade, decorated with a bubbling cauldron, from which small golden Snitches emerged and moved around the curtain, before they were sucked in again. '_This time, I had a very happy childhood; I'll see to it that Tom is going to grow up happily as well this time_,' he thought as he let himself sink onto the sofa, watching his mother and his small brother finish their puzzle.

"What day is it?" he suddenly remembered to ask. "Are we going to have classes tomorrow?"

Lily sighed, throwing Severus a questioning glance. "Tomorrow is Monday," she said softly; "however, I'm not sure if you should attend classes right away. I don't even like it that your father wants to go back to teaching tomorrow."

"Lily, I'll be fine. Harry however..." Severus said forcefully, but quieted when Harry interrupted him eagerly.

"I can't wait to attend classes. Do I have to stay in Slytherin though? I'd love to remain here and look after Tom. What are you going to tell people about who he is by the way?"

"You may attend classes if you feel well enough. In case you get a headache, which can easily happen, I want you to come to your mother or me for a potion," Severus said firmly. "We have told the others that we were going to fetch a distant cousin, whose parents died recently. In general, you should stay in Slytherin; however, at least during the next few weeks I want to have you here for observation, and I'm sure your friends will understand if you tell them that you have a small brother and want to take care of him."

"May I take Tom to class with me?" Harry queried, causing Tom to throw him a huge smile.

"Yeah, Tom go to class with Harry," he said excitedly, looking questioningly at his parents, who were smiling down at him.

However, when Harry accompanied his parents and Tom to the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning and motioned Tom to sit with him at the Slytherin table, he suddenly felt very uncertain. '_I don't really know the people here; oh well, I do, but I don't. Everything is such a mess; I can't sort out what was in the old timeline and what is in the new one; what am I going to do?_' he mused, slightly beginning to panic.

過去と未来との階段

"Harry, look, this room doesn't have a ceiling," Tom efficiently pulled Harry out of his musings.

Harry gently explained to the child that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky.

"So we can't get wet, right?" Tom asked in his high children's voice. "Look, it's raining cats and dogs."

"No, we won't get wet here," Harry replied softly.

"Harry, who is the child?" Blaise suddenly queried, and Harry realised that everyone was observing him in expectation.

"That's Tom. He is a distant cousin, but his parents died and my father adopted him; so he is my little brother now."

"Hello Tom," Millicent cooed. "Oh, he is such a cutie."

Tom cheered, while the older girls fussed over him, and Harry smiled, glad that Tom seemed to enjoy himself. Too soon it was time to head to class. '_Thank God our first class is Potions with Dad_,' Harry mused as he absently followed his classmates towards the dungeons with Tom in tow. During the class, Tom sat at a table next to Severus', playing with Harry's old 'Toddler's Potions kit' that Severus had brought to the classroom for him.

In this new timeline, Harry was very adept at brewing, not only because of inheriting Severus' genes, but because his parents had taught him to brew as soon as he was old enough to look over a cauldron. Nevertheless, Harry felt uncertain on this morning and his head hurt. Somehow, he was extremely glad when the class was over.

"Harry, did you have a fight with your father during the weekend?" Hermione asked as they left the classroom.

"No, why?" Harry queried, throwing the girl a confused look.

"Because you're both acting a bit strange this morning; I thought something was off, especially with you. Are you feeling all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, although his headache was slowly becoming unbearable as he hesitantly entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He motioned Tom to sit on the chair next to him and laid parchment and a few crayons out for him.

Unfortunately, from the time Professor Lupin entered the classroom, things went downhill for Harry. Of course, he knew Professor Lupin well from his new memories. He had grown up at Hogwarts, and all the teachers were like aunts and uncles to him. He had even assisted his father in finding a cure for lycanthropy, so that Professor Lupin could be healed from being a werewolf. Since Severus had told everyone that Harry had helped developing the cure, he had even received the Order of Merlin together with his father two years ago and was known as the youngest owner of the Order of Merlin in the British history.

However, while the new memories flooded his mind, the old memories of Professor Quirrel flared up at the same time, causing Harry to grip his head in agony, before he collapsed with his head on the table, unconscious.

過去と未来との階段

"Harry, Harry," Tom shouted in panic, attracting all the attention to Harry. While everyone gathered around Harry and Professor Lupin tried to wake him up, Tom dashed to the dungeons, storming into his father's classroom. "Dad, Harry is dead," he shouted, causing everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"Please stop fetching your ingredients and make yourselves acquainted with the content of the next chapter in your Potions book," Severus ordered the third year Slytherin and Gryffindor students and hurriedly followed Tom to the Defence classroom, where they arrived at the same time as Madam Pomfrey.

While the Mediwitch cast a diagnostic spell on the boy, Severus gently woke him up, causing Harry to whisper, "Dad, my head's going to explode."

Severus quickly pulled a small phial out of his robe pocket, pressing it against his son's lips.

"Do you think you can walk to the hospital wing, sweetie?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly, noticing that Harry relaxed visibly as the potion took effect.

"Is it necessary to take him to the hospital wing?" Severus asked quietly, causing the Mediwitch to nod.

"Yes Severus, he is burning up. Do you have an idea what might have happened?"

"I'll tell you in private," Severus replied and gently led Harry out of the classroom, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Tom anxiously sled his small hand into the Mediwitch's.

"Will Harry be all right?" he asked in concern, causing Poppy to gently squeeze his hand.

"Give him a few hours of rest, and he'll be right as rain," she said softly.

Severus placed Harry on a bed in the fortunately empty hospital wing and quietly told the Healer that the heirs of the Founders had the possibility to travel into the past and how they had changed the timeline by fetching little Tom.

The Mediwitch listened in amazement, before she shook her head. "You and your son are just amazing," she finally said. "However, Harry's mind seems unable to cope with the two timelines." Glancing over to the boy, who had drifted off to unconsciousness again, he continued sternly, "He is unconscious again with a splitting headache and a high fever. You're probably better able to process the memories, because you're a master of Occlumency. Harry however doesn't have this ability, and even if he has to deal with much fewer memories than you, it hits him much harder. We have to do something to help him. Can you enter his mind and erase all the memories of his former childhood?"

"I'll probably be able to do so; however, it would take several hours, if not even days. On the other hand, it might be enough to delete the memories of his time as a student at Hogwarts, since his earlier childhood won't have such an effect on him now that he is at Hogwarts," Severus replied thoughtfully.

"Very well then, do you want to do it right away? For Harry it would be the best of course, but are you feeling well enough, Severus?"

"Yes. However, I have to either teach my classes or cancel them and take Tom to Lily first." 'And I need a headache potion,' he added silently, unaware of the fact that the Mediwitch was waving her wand over him.

"Take a headache potion first, Severus," she admonished him firmly. "I'll ask Minerva to cancel your classes and take Tom to his mother. I will continuously monitor the two of you and, if necessary, pull you away from your son. Please be careful, Severus, for both of your sake."

"I will," Severus promised and quickly entered Harry's mind, secretly feeling very much reassured by Poppy's presence.

過去と未来との階段

It took Severus ten hours to skim and remove all of Harry's earlier Hogwarts memories with the exception of those of the Founders' Portal, the staircase and the time travel. During that time, Poppy monitored both Harry and Severus closely, spelling potions into their system whenever she deemed it necessary. When Severus finally pulled out of his son's mind, he collapsed on the bed next to Harry's, unaware of the fact that Lily, Poppy and Minerva were watching him in concern.

The Mediwitch kept both time-travellers asleep for two full days, before she finally allowed them to wake up and return to their usual business.

過去と未来との階段

Harry felt happier than he had been ever before in his life. He still had his old memories of his childhood with the Dursleys, but these memories only helped him to enjoy how much better off he was in the new timeline, having real parents and even a small brother, who absolutely adored him.

Tom grew up happily with his new family, and a little more than six years later, shortly after Harry took his NEWTs, he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

At the same time, Harry became a professor for the new subject "Ancient Studies", for which Harry had studied with the Founders, who had invited him to spend several months in the past during his summer holidays.

'_Thank God for the Staircase to the Founders' Portal_,' he mused as he opened the door to his classroom on the second of September, allowing his first students, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years, in. From within the crowd of the waiting students he could hear Tom's voice, sounding very proud, "That's my big brother."

**The End**

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for your kind support throughout this story - I really appreciate it!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_In case you are looking for one of the later chapters of my original daily-page story: I re-posted the story in form of a normal chaptered story, so that it will be easier to read for the people who haven't been following the story as daily story with mini chapters. There are appoximately six of the earlier pages in one chapter now._


End file.
